Attack on Titan : Fall of Humanity
by NukeIX
Summary: Annie has gotten captured, and they were starting to repair everything around in the society. But, now they know that there are two other titans somewhere in the walls. The 105 cadets are about to graduate and they will be joining the legion that they want to join, Mikasa has her eye on a promising cadet Jonathan Rhodes.
1. A New Hope

**I decided to do another one because I like attack on titan, and I was planning on doing another story if you guys didnt like the Rise of Titan book. **

Story so Far:

Annie has gotten captured, and they were starting to repair everything around in the society. But, now they know that there are two other titans somewhere in the walls. The 105 cadets are about to graduate and they will be joining the legion that they want to join.

A hand, that's all the little boy saw. A hand of his mother that used to be there, Shiganshina was destroyed and titans were pouring in. The little boy just stayed there crying and looking at the hand, he remembers a scout scooping him up but doesn't remember his face.

"Jonathan! Wake the hell up!" A tall man sprung out of my bed, as he looked around. He figured he must've overslept again, he stumbled to the door and then grogginess set in the Jonathan slammed against the door and then opened it. It was his friend Audrey, she was kind of a bully but at the same time she looked extremely cute, in Jonathan's eyes at least. "Come on. What class you joining?"

"Probably, scouts." Jonathan was extremely pissed that he was awoken just for that question, "Is that all you came to ask for.." Jonathan asked as he felt himself slowly waking up.

"Breakfast time, stupid." Audrey fixed her brown hair and then turned around to leave. "By the way, why are you joining the scouts…" Audrey asked as she looked at Jonathan. Admittedly Jonathan was extremely good, he was ranked number one in the class, Audrey was rated number 3 in the class.

"To kill titans, I'm pretty sure you know the story of how my family died. They were practically ripped from my hands…" Jonathan turned and then got into his dresser and started putting on his clothes, the door was still open but he was out of sight, Jonathan was shouting and that was the only way that she could hear him. Audrey tried to get a better look but she was unable to, Jonathan hopped out putting on his boots and then tripped, his face hit the dirt rather hard. Audrey laughed covering her mouth and then Jonathan got back up, wiping the dirt off of his face. "Okay, enough about me let's go."

"That fall was pathetic.." Audrey stated as she slightly pushed him, Jonathan just mumbled something under his breath and started walking quicker. "Hey! Wait up!" Audrey stated as she walked quicker to.

When they arrived at the eating hall, Jonathan was startled as someone shouted his name. "Jonathan, you always sleep in almost missing breakfast!" That was his friend Jordan, he was extremely friendly and calm in some situations. Right next to him was Sophia, a sweet girl who put everyone over himself sometimes she was to caring though, too much of a good thing is always to much of a good thing. They sat with him and Audrey and she looked pissed for some reason.

"Can you guys kinda shut up.." Audrey said, clutching her fork and then eating her soup.

"Well Audrey… you did wait for Jonathan outside the dorm…" Sophia said narrowing her eyes smiling. Audrey's eyes widened as she said that, Jonathan was blushing slightly but Audrey looked like she might pop because of how red she is.

"You guys heard about a girl being turned into a damn crystal!" Jordan was always keeping up on the news, even if it means eavesdropping. Jordan was also pretty loud even though he was friendly, admittedly he was loud. He also looked intimidating standing at 5'11 and 209 pounds. "I think her name was Annie!"

"Really? Because I heard that the Stohess district was destroyed, and we were going to help clean it today along with the military police." Sophia said fixing her red hair.

"Why us?" Jonathan complained as he took a spoonful of soup.

"Well, mostly because they want us to see firsthand what we are dealing with." Audrey said looking at Jonathan in the corner of her eyes, Jonathan felt her piercing brown eyes and looked at Audrey she quickly focused her attention back on her soup. "Might want to hurry up guys…" Audrey said drinking her soup.

Something about Audrey, she used to be extremely friendly when they were children but they noticed something changed when the walls were broken. Audrey became cold, and mad at everyone and everything, Audrey had a brother and sister they ran together but the titans took her brother and stomped on her sister. Everyday Audrey wishes that it was her that was taken by the titans, and every time someone brings it up, she makes sure they never bring it up again.

"Alright maggots! If you didn't finish your breakfast to bad! We are going to Stohess to help the military police to clean up, to see what happens and what the real world is like." Keith said as he burst into the door crossing his arms.

All the 105th cadets walked over to the mess and damages, man was it a lot. All houses destroyed, and they already saw multiple bodies laying in the streets. Some military police were crying because they had lost their families in the fight, "Oh…" Sophia looked around at the chaos as they walked through the district of Stohess. "How do we help?"

"Pick up the bodies, and leave them in an area.." That was Jamie, Jonathan's other friend. He was extremely straightforward when it came to problems, and wasn't afraid to tell people the truth he never sugarcoated anything.

They all got on gloves, Audrey walked with Jonathan looking emotionless, but Jonathan saw the look in her eyes it was pain really bad pain. Jonathan just sighed as he looked around, Sophia was with Jordan they had never seen anything like that. Well not Sophia her parents were inside wall Sina, which was extremely safe, for now… Jordan never had any parents he was abandoned at a young age and picked up, he never knew them at all. Jamie's parents were scouts, and they died he knew they died after no one came home after the expedition, he looked and looked, no one.

"Alright.." Jonathan looked at the body that was cut clean in half, Jonathan gasped and looked at Audrey who wasn't looking. Jonathan took the body gently and then started walking with it, getting blood all over his clothes, terrifying to imagine what happened to this man. Audrey was still looking for a body.

"I'm going to go over there.." Audrey said as Jonathan just nodded at him.

Jonathan turned his head to see someone walking with him, she had brown hair and looked disgusted, she felt someone looking at her and then turned her head to him. "Hi.."

"You are in the 105th cadets right?" The woman asked still looking disgusted. Jonathan looked in her eyes, it was brownish/greenish eyes Jonathan couldn't tell.

"Yeah, are you in military police?" Jonathan asked as they put the bodies in a cart, the girl looked like she was about to vomit, Jonathan just gagged and the woman looked at him as they both backed up from the pile.

"Yeah, I'm in the military police. What's your name? My name is Hitch.." Hitch said as she waved at him, with a slight smile. "Oh my goodness, this is disgusting, am I right?"

"Yeah, and my name is Jonathan." He paused "Did you want to join the scouts?"

"Oh no!" She laughed "I didn't want to join the scouts. That's way to dangerous, plus you could live in the inside your own room! And it's all paid for, who wouldn't want to join the military police." Jonathan was surprised by the woman's extremely friendly attitude, almost childlike. But that all quickly changed when Audrey ran into her. "Hey!"

She was cut off by Audrey's loud voice, "Jonathan, can you help me with other bodies over there?"

"Uh… okay, see you later Hitch?" Jonathan stopped and looked at Hitch, which seemed to upset Audrey.

Hitch smiled again. "Jonathan are you trying to get with me?"

Jonathan was extremely surprised by this question. "Uhm… no! I mean…" Audrey quickly grabbed the arm of Jonathan, and honestly he was happy that he was dragged away, although he hoped to see Hitch again.

Hitch just smiled and waved at Jonathan, "Hitch, stop teasing the rookies…" A rather tall man with a bowl cut tapped Hitch.

"Oh come on Marlo, I need to lighten the mood…" Hitch said turning around to Marlo.

"We need to get them ready for what they are about to face," Marlo said, with still a serious expression on his face.

Jonathan was walking with Audrey, "Thanks for taking me out of the conversation.."

"I don't like that girl, sorry. But I don't…" Audrey said letting go of Jonathan's arm.

"You don't like anyone…" Jonathan said looking down at Audrey, Audrey then looked at Jonathan with cold eyes.

"Exactly.." She said getting rather close to him, after she backed away Jonathan breathed hard as he picked up another body. But stopped dead in his tracks when the body just broke in half and blood went all over his left shoulder. "I hope we get done here soon.." Audrey said gagging.

After the whole cleaning gag was over, Jonathan was beat and realized he had some free time. He decided to go out for the night, he went alone because Audrey thought he was crazy. Jonathan looked around and then saw a black haired girl who was walking down the street, he could've sworn that's Eren's sister. She had the scarf to, Jordan was talking about her. Jonathan looked around and then tapped her on her shoulder. "Yeah?" The woman asked turning around, not showing any emotion. The woman looked the man up and down and she thought the man looked familiar.

"I'm so sorry to bother you.. but you look a lot like Mikasa…" Jonathan butchered the name, mostly because Jordan always said it slurred.

"Yeah! I am are you Jonathan, Jonathan Rhodes?" Mikasa kept on looking him up and down, Jonathan wasn't complaining though. "Connie was able to take one of the files, and of course he ran for it but we saw you and some of your friends!"

"Oh really!" Jonathan said looking at Mikasa, Jonathan and Mikasa started walking together.

"I heard good things about you. You plan on joining scouts?" Mikasa asked looking at Jonathan.

"Yeah, I plan to join the scouts. Mostly to kill the titans, and I know full well what's going to happen if I make a wrong move.." He stated as he looked at Mikasa.

"You should, the scouting legion needs more guys like you… Eren hasn't really been the same after seeing Annie cry. I didn't believe him the first time, but he kept on telling it." Mikasa said wondering how Eren was doing. That brought another thing to mind. "You think anyone is the two titans."

"Huh? No, no one. I think, Jamie is a little funky." Jonathan stated as she slightly giggled at that, but for only a moment.

"Listen, I look forward to working with you. You seem like a valuable asset, here take this.." Mikasa gave him a silver ring. "As a welcome gift. But, I only have one don't tell anyone."

Jonathan took the ring and was left in awe as Mikasa walked away, but she turned quickly and waved at him. Still showing no emotion but still. "Jonathan why are you following me?" Jonathan turned around to see Hitch.

"Hitch.. no I'm not!" Jonathan said blushing as Hitch just smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry I don't mind it.. yet.." Hitch said smiling.

Three months later….

"Alright, you guys ready!" Jonathans said looking at his friends who looked slightly happy. "We are in guys! This is it!"

"Shut up." Audrey said as all of the smiles disappeared as they were walking.

"No! We are going to meet that titan guy!" Sophia said clenching her fists together in excitement and shaking.

"Eren. His name is Eren." Jordan said looking at the ground walking. He wasn't himself, you would expect Jordan to sprint over there

"What's the matter?" Jonathan asked looking at Jordan.

"Nothing.." Jordan could only see the bodies that he saw and put in the pile, how they smelled and how the damn bodies were torn. And all because of titans who fought inside of the Stohess district.

"He'll be fine.. right.." Jamie looked at Jordan, and he just put his thumbs up.

They arrived, and all of the soldiers were lined up. A tall blonde man went onto the stage as he looked over the soldiers, "Attention!"

All of the soldiers, paid attention when he shouted. Not some, where some were whispering inappropriately but everyone dead silent. People wondering if they wanted to join the scouts, people wondering what would happen if they join the scouts, and some people were already set on what they would do.

"Alright, today is the day that you guys graduate and choose your class. My name is Erwin, I am the leader of the scouts. I will tell you right now, the scouts will not be an easy task! There will be deaths, and there will be pain, a lot of pain, you will most likely lose your life and not get remembered. The scouts need strong men and women, not children." Erwin said as he looked around. "So I ask you.. will you be willing to put your life on your line for humanity?"

All the soldiers, had still a little more time to think about what they were doing, the people who were originally going to join the scouts were thinking of leaving after what they heard. It was so stern, they thought he would exaggerate a bit, but this is real life. This was the life that they were living now, and it wasnt going to be pretty no matter how you shape it. Jonathan had made up his mind though, scouts was the answer.

Jonathan wasn't prepared for everyone to start moving. Everyone did, they started leaving, why was everyone leaving. If they wanted to defend the lives of humanity they would stay here.. Jonathan felt like he should turn around to. But he saw Audrey standing over there and she looked frozen in place, like she wanted to leave but something made her stay.

Jamie was set on this, but admittedly looking at other people leave was unsettling for them, and he looked beside him. Sophia was there but she was crying tears down her cheek, "Calm down.." Jamie said looking at Sophia.

"O-Okay…" Sophia said as she covered her face, Jordan was next to Jamie to and he was breathing hard.

"I'm fine…" Jordan felt Jamie's gaze.

Everyone was gone, but Jordan saw someone behind the rocks, was that Eren? "Alright, you guys are officially scouts, and you guys have earned my respect. Congratulations!" Erwin turned around and started to leave.

**"Oh my goodness.." Audrey fell to her knees looking at Jonathan, as Jonathan smiled and held his heart. "Jonathan we are in!" Audrey came to Jonathan and hugged him. **

**Sophia hugged Jamie and Jamie just looked at her blanky, he then turned around and left. "Next stop.. the castle, I guess.." Jonathan said under his breath.**


	2. New Faces

Jonathan looked at the ring all the way on his way to the place, Mikasa gave it to him and Jonathan was cherishing it. It's been a few months since he last saw her. After the cleaning he didn't see much of Mikasa, most people didn't notice the ring but Audrey did. "Hey, where you get that ring from?" She asked showing no smile.

"Huh!" Jonathan was caught off guard, as his heart was pumping quickly and he looked up at Audrey who was looking at him. She seemed pleasant probably happy that she will now have a house for the next few years. "Oh this is a ring I found on the ground.." Jonathan said looking at it. Jamie looked at him in disgust as he said ground, and then turned his head.

"That's gross, but admittedly that's a steal." Audrey said as she looked at the ring, "You better have washed that, because that's going to be disgusting if you just put it on your finger with dust still on it." Audrey stated as she leaned back in the wagon.

"You guys ready to see Eren!" Jordan said looking excited. "Although I could've sworn that I saw him…" Jordan remembered seeing Eren, against the rocks. Maybe he was just looking to see who was there, and scouting out the competition.

"Mikasa." Eren said as Mikasa jumped and then looked at Eren, this wasn't Mikasa she was all jumpy she looked like she had something to hide or she was eager for something to happen.

"Yes?" Mikasa said as she held her heart, "Eren, you scared me!"

"I was wondering are you okay…" Eren asked as he tilted his head, "You have been standing there for a while now… just looking out the window, I don't want you to rush the new cadets now! I know you are eager, and I am to but-"

"Play it cool Mikasa!" Reiner, a big blonde man came around and put his hand on Eren. "We don't want to scare the new cadets away now!"

"Oh, okay!" Mikasa said as she just turned to walk, "Nothing is happening, right? What would the new scouts have to do?"

"Nothing, so we get to know them!" Reiner said smiling brightly.

"Oh cool!" Eren could've sworn that after that statement he saw Mikasa smile, but he really couldn't tell.

"I think that's them!" That was Sasha a girl with brown reddish hair, she ate a lot and the new cadets would soon know.

All of the 104th cadets and current scouts ran outside to see who the new people were, Jonathan was looking for Mikasa but he couldn't see her, he sighed and said 'Hi.' To all the new recruits and Reiner gave him a big slap on the back. "Welcome to the scouts Johnny." Jonathan just slapped him on the back to which hurt him more than it hurt Reiner, as he just laughed Jonathan kinda didn't like the name Johnny though. Jordan and Sophia were acting like they just met a celebrity when they saw Eren.

"So you are seriously Eren?" Sophia asked as she waved herself down. Eren just looked at her nervously and scratched the back of his head, Eren honestly didn't know how to respond to a fan!

"Yeah!" Eren said smiling awkwardly. "You guys want like autographs or something." He joked not expecting them to start jumping up and down.

"Oh my goodness seriously!" Jordan said jumping up and down like a little girl, it was actually quite disturbing to see because of his big height and big frame. Honestly it was also weighing Eren down as he fell to the ground with both of them on top.

"Hi there!" Christa said touching Audrey, Audrey just smiled at Christa she was small and cute and looked extremely pleasant.

'Is Audrey smiling?' Jamie thought as he just stood there looking extremely intimidating. Jamie rubbed his eyes and then looked at Audrey again, she was still smiling, 'What has this world come to..'

"I don't want you knew rookies to touch Christa. Alright.." A girl who was rather tall walked over, her name was Ymir. Audrey just laughed at that comment. "I'm sorry was there something funny?" Ymir asked pissed off as hell.

"Sorry, I cant take you seriously." Audrey said as Ymir just bit her tongue, and tried not to punch the new rookies on the first day. Christa just looked at Ymir and gave her the signal to calm down, Ymir looked at Audrey and she saw how quickly she calmed down. Audrey felt kinda bad, but not really. "Hopefully I'll see you later.." Audrey said as she walked away from Ymir and Christa.

"Asshole.." Ymir stated as she saw the tall stern man Jamie. "They let Keith try out, also did Keith grow hair. Hey Keith!"

"Ymir… that's not the greatest idea…" Sophia whispered overhearing her name, "Looks can deceive.."

"Okay… hey there what's your name?" Ymir asked walking over to the extremely tall man, Jamie just looked at Ymir and Ymir extended her hand smiling. "The name is Ymir."

Everyone looked at this altercation, two extremely tough people meet what was going to happen, which one was going to go down. Ymir looked at the man as he wasn't responding but Jamie turned his whole body, and looked down on Ymir. "Jamie." Jamie shook her hand a bit to hard, and Ymir shouted as that happened.

"Ow!" Ymir shouted as she held her hand, everyone just looked in total shock as that happened and figured Jamie was going to get it. But Ymir was no fool, she saw the eyes of Jamie, and also kinda respected the man. "I like your style Jamie! Want to train later?"

"Of course..." Jamie said as he walked past Ymir, she liked his style he wasn't afraid and also he wasn't a complete asshole like Audrey.

"Jonathan!" Jonathan turned around and saw Mikasa, Jonathan was so happy that he extended his arms wide but he remembered he barely knew the woman. Mikasa's eyes lit up as they Jonathan's arms were spread out, but they quickly went back to dull because his arms were put down.

"Mikasa! I kept the ring…" Jonathan whispered the last part because he didn't want other people to hear. Mikasa just hugged Jonathan because she wanted to, Jonathan was left to blush as she hugged him and he felt his back it was a rather skinny back but kinda muscular. "Nice to see you to!"

"I'm so sorry, I just was happy that I found a person that… never mind." Mikasa's red turned into a slight blush and Jonathan saw that, did she like him? No, it couldn't be… "Come on let's tour the area."

Christa whispered into Sophia's ear. "I think Ymir found a new best friend…" She said smiling at Sophia. Ymir and Jamie were pleasantly talking, as Jamie still showed no emotion but he seemed to be enjoying himself because he was still walking with her.

"So I figured that you know, a party wouldn't hurt. Hey do you like to party?" Ymir asked Jamie smiling, hoping that he loved to party, well at least once in a while.

"I… yes." Jamie said as he looked down on Ymir, well that is something that Sophia had never heard of Jamie loving to party? That is something that would never come out of the mouth of Jamie. "Once in a while though."

"That's cool! I figured that sometimes you just have to let loose you know…" Ymir said as she smiled, she thought that she would really like Jamie in the upcoming months.

The next day…

Jonathan woke up and then saw a boy reading books, Jonathan rubbed his eyes and saw the man, he was a blonde person and as the man turned to Jonathan he could see his blue eyes. "Sorry am I disturbing you?" He asked as he closed his books.

"No it's the morning.." Jonathan said as the man looked shocked as he looked outside, the sun was rising, "Did you stay up all night?"

"I guess I did, you're Jonathan right? My name is Armin nice to meet you.." Armin said extending his hand as Jonathan got up groggily, Jonathan happily shook his hand and then sat back on his bed. "Yeah, nothing happens around here anymore, maybe a few animals loose here and there but that's why everyone was so excited to see you guys…" Armin said looking at Jonathan. "You like reading?"

"Eh, I read when I'm bored." Jonathan said, Armin looked happy as he said that.

"Oh wow, well you are free to uhm. Read any of my books!" Armin said as he handed him a book, Jonathan just smiled and then started reading it.

"Thanks!" Jonathan said smiling brightly at Armin, Armin was just extremely happy to find someone to read with, people always used his reading as a weakness but this man he seemed like he wouldn't laugh at this.

In the morning, Jamie knocked at the room of Ymir and Christa multiple times wanting to train. Ymir answered the door pissed off but slightly calmed down when she saw Jamie, she was still pissed especially considering she was awoken up extremely early in the morning. "Yes?" Ymir asked as she slammed herself against the door.

"You said you wanted to train right.." Jamie said, Ymir's eyes lit up as he said that, and she was so happy that Jonathan remembered.

"Oh, really? Come on let's go!" Ymir said putting on her uniform and then walking out with Jamie. Christa was slightly confused especially since Ymir was the lazy type, and never really wanted to train in her free time, and she was going somewhere without her? Now that was confusing. "Christa come on!" There it was.

"Alright this looks like a good place.." He set down his gear and started putting it on. Ymir sighed as she wanted to tell him what they really came out for, she looked at Christa and Christa thought they were training.

"Jamie, I didn't come out here to train, I just came out here to hang out… because honestly it's fucking boring in the HQ!" Ymir said as she put down her bag.

"Hang out?" Jamie asked as he was kind a pissed that he was supposed to be hanging out. "Okay, but don't expect me to talk a lot since you lied." Ymir gritted her teeth, but realized that she did lie, but she realized that Jamie was going into another place and she scratched her head.

"Jamie! Where are you going?" Ymir jogged after him, Jamie didn't respond until he looked at all of the trees and realized where he was.

"My father and I, used to walk to here, there is a nice place nearby.." Jamie said, Ymir looked at Christa as she pulled her along.

"Used to go here?" Christa asked looking up at Jamie.

"Yeah.. my father used to take me here all the time." Jamie said as he looked at the trees, Ymir saw something in Jamie's eye was that a tear? Jamie closed his eyes for a quick second and Ymir saw the tear run down his cheek. "Ah there it is, nothing much but still beautiful."

Nothing much, but a forest with a lot of shade and the sun shining in the right places, it was actually quite lovely. "Oh, I was expecting wow. That's actually pretty nice.." Ymir sat back and looked up at the sky, clear skies and only a sun.

"Jamie where is your dad now?" Christa asked as she saw Jamie looking up and laying down.

"Dead, he was killed by a titan." Jamie said as he looked at Christa who looked sorry.

"So, how was your childhood?" Reiner asked Jonathan as they both chopped wood for fun.

"Uhm, it was pretty laid back. I don't remember much before ten, my parents were murdered at eleven ands I never wanted to join the scouts." Jonathan said as he swung his axe, "So far this place is nice, everyone is really nice surprisingly, I think that Ymir girl could be nicer…"

"Yeah, you'll get used to her she is actually pretty nice… once you get to know her." Reiner said straining himself as he lifts the axe over his head and then chopped the wood.

"Mhm…" Jonathan believed it, she was getting along with Jamie although still Jamie never smiled.

"Met anyone you like yet?" Reiner asked smirking looking over at Jonathan.

"Huh!" Jonathan was caught off guard by this question and slightly blushed, "What do you mean met anyone you like."

"Come on, we are both guys here. You have a soft spot for Mikasa!" Reiner teased as he laughed at Jonathan as his face turned bright red. "You should go for it, I mean she hasn't smiled at you. Yet… but she seems to really enjoy your company and is always looking for you, she does that with Eren to but that's because she is family. Also I know that ring on your finger is actually hers.. she had two of them and she wears the other one." Reiner said as Jonathan continued to turn red.

"I mean, yeah. Mikasa is cute…" Reiner just laughed at that comment. "What was so funny about that comment?"

"I know what're you are thinking, but I'm not going to say it…" Reiner laughed as he swung his axe up again, Jonathan just continued to blush and Reiner looked at him. "You look like Mikasa's scarf now." Reiner teased, Jonathan just continued to blush and say nothing but then Reiner's expression turned from playful to serious. "Bertholdt isn't causing any problems right.."

"No! But he keeps talking about Annie with me, for some bizarre reason, she was the female titan right. He must've had a soft spot for Annie, did you know Annie?" Jonathan asked looking at Reiner, as Reiner remained to have a serious and yet down face.

"I would never think, that Annie could do something so horrible.." Reiner said as he looked at the ground.

"Who do you think are the two titans?" Jonathan asked, Reiner looked at him with a serious look; Reiner grabbed his axe even tighter he looked mildly upset while doing this. He figured these titans must've killed his family members, or the questions hit too close to home. "Sorry, you don't have to answer them."

"No sorry, it's just that it's scary to think of that there are more titans in the wall that can wipe out humanity." Reiner said, "I think that's enough for today. Come on let's go inside."

Jordan was inside and looking outside, he remembers those bodies they picked up and he just sighed as he drank some water. "Mother fucker.." He said as he tries to lay back but he laid into someone's lap, it was Sasha. Jordan sprung up quickly and then looked at Sasha, "How the hell did you get there!"

"S-Sorry, I was just uhm.. waiting!" Sasha lied, she wanted to get to know Jordan because he seemed slightly interesting, and well anything was more interesting then just hanging around waiting to be called into battle. "So uhm, how do you like it here.." Sasha asked as she fiddled with her hands, Jordan looked at her and then looked back out the window.

"Boring, I can tell you that.." Jordan stated smiling and looking at Sasha, Sasha looked back at him and smiled.

"Hopefully, the days get better, and hopefully we can get out of here.." Sasha said as she looked back at Jordan, "Hey this is random but, is there a possibility that you would like to go hunting sometime?" She got closer with every word, and Jordan just heavily blushed and looked at Sasha.

"Uhm, sure! I would love to!" Sasha's eyes lit up as he said that, Sasha gave him a awkward look and then snapped out of it.

"Oh great! So like later this week right?" Sasha asked. Jordan nodded, and Sasha sighed and then walked away.

A few days later Jonathan was reading a book using some glasses he found, he was outside and looking at the book, it was really interesting Armin gave it to him because Armin figured that he would like it. Jonathan felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped and turned around swiftly, it was only Mikasa. "Oh. Hello Mikasa." Jonathan said sitting back down as he signaled for her to sit down with him. "Did you need something?" Jonathan asked.

"We never really officially got to talk, I was wondering Jonathan. If you had heard any strange noises recently, because I have been hearing some…" Mikasa said as she looked at Jonathan, Jonathan tried to look serious but he couldn't help it as he smiled at Mikasa. Mikasa seemed to look away when he smiled at her, something about his smile made Mikasa want to smile. It was contagious…

"I haven't actually Mikasa, are you okay? You having any nightmares?" He asked as he closed the book, "Fuck. I didn't place my bookmark." Jonathan said actually slightly upset by this.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I think I have been having nightmares, but those hopefully will be gone we are heading over to Hermina there is room for one more! You want to come?" Mikasa asked as she grabbed her scarf hard.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind!" Jonathan said smiling at Mikasa, this time he really realized her turning her head. Jonathan looked at his silver ring, and then looked at Mikasa. "Hey, Mikasa."

"Yeah?" Mikasa asked still showing her emotionless self.

Jonathan felt himself freeze as he realized his words mattered at this point, he did not want to be a coward because he would regret it. "Who's riding with us?" Jonathan slightly pinched himself as he put his glasses away.

"Armin, Eren, you and me." Mikasa said as she turned her head, "We are leaving soon so yeah."

Jonathan punched himself as Mikasa walked away, but he figured some other day.

Another few days go by, Sasha and Jordan are supposed to go hunting today and they cannot stop talking about it. Jamie, Christa, and Ymir plan to head into Hermina in the afternoon but strangely the wagon never came. "Well this is unprofessional." Jamie said under his breath.

"You're terrible at whispering Jamie." Ymir said looking at him without moving her head, Jamie did the same thing and Christa just awkwardly laughed not wanting them to fight. They were both irritated because of the wagon and if they keep on arguing something might happen.

At dinnertime, Audrey just watched as Sasha downed two bowls of soup as she was on her first bite. "Uhm… you're stomach is going to be crying later.." Audrey said as she nervously smiled.

"No! It isn't!" Sasha smiled looking at Audrey, Audrey just looked in disgust as she wolfed the food down, and then Audrey looked at her soup as she could've sworn she saw it ripple. "You feel something?"

**"****Yeah…" Reiner got up and looked outside, "Mother fucker…"**

**A woman named ****Nanaba opened the window. "Everyone move! Wall Rose has been breached!"**


	3. Wall Rose Has Fallen

Everyone jumped onto their horses, as they realized how close the titans were. They gave the new rookies gear to help them fight off the titans, Jamie took the gear but looked them in the eyes as he did it. Audrey gladly took the gear, but was slightly nervous especially when she locked it in and started flying with the ODM. "Jamie, why so serious?"

"They are giving us the gear, because we are replaceable. You know that right?" Jamie asked looking at Audrey, Audrey honestly had no idea what he was talking about but looked at him faked an awful smile and then nodded her head.

"How the hell has the wall been breached!" Jordan asked as he got onto a horse with the other rookies. None of them had the slightest clue.

"This might be the work of the other two damn titans, when I find them I will rip them out of their bodies and brand them." Jamie said as he and his horse galloped off, the other recruits did the same and two recruits were on each side of the scouts.

They kept on riding with the people and then they saw a titan in the distance, Audrey looked worried. "They are slow right?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"They should be!" Jordan shouted and breathing hard seeing the titans, the titans then jumped up into the air throwing themselves around and then running no sprinting towards them!

"Oh shit!" Sophia said as she hurried ahead, she wasn't really terrified of the titans, she actually thought that they looked quite stupid when they ran, but she remembers what the titans can do to them.

"Ah!" Audrey's eyes watered as she saw the titans heading towards them. "Come on giddy up! Move faster!" Audrey said breathing hard as the titans got closer.

"We gotta kill them!" Jamie said rolling up his sleeves and then petting his horse. "Go ahead, I got them!" Jamie said as he attempted to disconnect.

"Jamie! No!" Ymir shouted looking at him, Jamie looked back at Ymir.

"Don't worry if I live or die, keep this safe…" Jamie went into his shirt and pulled out a key, what was the key, it looked pretty but it looked like it went to something. He handed it to Ymir and at first Ymir didn't take it, but she saw Jamie's face. It wasn't a face of anger it was a face of trust. Ymir took it and nodded. Jamie slowed down and then stopped his horse.

"What is this guy suicidal?" Reiner asked as he looked at those titans.

"No he's smart, I'll stay with you!" Mike said as his horse stopped, they looked at the titans and then Jamie was the first one to make a move.

"We will protect the scouts Mike!" Sophia said smiling at Mike, Mike just nodded at her and then they continued the galloping.

Jamie jumped into action hooking onto one of the abnormal, Jamie attempted to go above it but it jumped and grabbed him. "What the fuck!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and then quickly cut the fingers off. 'Are these abnormal!' He thought as he decided to take another approach, he went to the leg of the titan and then cut the leg of the titan off and it falls to the ground. Jamie then comes from behind and then cuts the nape of the titan, first titan down three more to go. Mike easily cuts down a 10 meter abnormal taking his legs out and then aiming for the nape, cutting it wide open.

Mike turned to the other 10 meter titan, it was already cut down. Jamie didn't do it so… who did it? They saw a girl standing there cheering and jumping up and down. "Guys I did it!" It was Audrey so excited because of her first titan kill but then a titan grabbed her swiftly by her leg. "Oh crap…" Audrey was still smiling but she was crying, luckily Jamie and Mike cut down the titan together.

Jamie caught Audrey. "Don't you ever do that again…" Jamie said dropping her.

"Ow!" Audrey rubbed her behind and then got up. "Okay what are we doing n-" She was cut off by a huge roar, "What the fuck as that?"

"Leave, I smell something…" Mike said as he looked back at Jamie and Audrey, "Something far to big for you rookies, well for now…"

Audrey and Jamie got on their horses, Jamie sped off while Audrey was still there. "Wait!" The horse wasn't cooperating with Audrey, bucking up and down. "Woah girl! Jamie!"

"You're a grown woman. Start acting like one!" Jamie shouted as he sped off.

"Son of a bitch! We are all seventeen!" Audrey said as her horse fell on her calf causing her extreme pain. "Aah! Fuck!" Audrey cried as some of the horses weight was on her. "Jamie! You fucking asshole!" Audrey said within sobs, she saw Jamie leave over the hills and then she was left there, Audrey pulled her boot out screaming. That sure did attract attention, she heard thundering footsteps but stumbled off into the forest hiding in some bushes.

"Jonathan!" Jonathan opened his eyes and saw Armin right there, Jonathan just yawned and then sat up. "Come on, Hange wants you…"

"Could you clarify…" Jonathan said looking at him with his eyes barely opened, Armin just splashes him with water. "Ah! Fuck where did you get that from!"

"You're eyes weren't fully open. You didn't see the water I had…" Armin said smirking slightly as Jonathan wiped his face with his shirt, Jonathan got up and put on his uniform. He opened the door and then turned his face, Hange was right there and Jonathan jumped.

"You're late!" Hange grabbed the arm of Jonathan, "Come on, Erwin hates it when you're late."

"Nice to meet you to." Jonathan says, and then Hange turns around with evil eyes and Jonathan took it as he should shut up. But Jonathan was stubborn, young, and stupid. "Nice weather we are having right."

Hange swung around and then looked at him, "Look, buddy I need you to shut up before I do something I regret, I am not having a good day right now and you are going to make it worse."

"Why is that?" Jonathan asked, Hange just slowly turned her head and stared at Jonathan. Jonathan rubbed the back of his head nervously, he then slowly walked with Hange. "Sorry."

"Thank you…" Hange said as she looked down, she sighed looking down. "I'm sorry, I'm just packed with work right now. Levi told me to walk away from my work because I had to get you, and so yeah that is why I'm so angry please don't take offense."

"Hange, I can help you with your work, I was in the top of my class!" Jonathan said.

"Was.. keyword was. Then you stopped." Hange said, "I have your files. What happened, you went from getting 100s to literally 0's…"

"I dunno…" Jonathan said looking down, realizing Hange knew everything about him.

"But I see you lost weight quickly 50 pounds in under two months. How did you do it?" Hange asked looking at him.

"I didn't eat for two months, which lowered my concentration, I was falling asleep everywhere." Jonathan said. "And I lost weight and grew taller, but I basically was weak."

"I'm sorry Jonathan. But you should never listen to people they always will bring you down I bet they called you bones after you lost all that weight." It was true they did call him bones. "Anyways, I would appreciate the extra help around the office, whenever you have time it would be nice. Oh we're here."

Hange opened the door, and Jonathan saw a small man with a piercing look in the corner, he figured that it was Levi. Jonathan gave him a friendly wave, and Levi just scoffed at him. "Someone is feisty…" He whispered as Hange just giggled.

"Oh that's Levi. Don't mind him he's weird…" Hange whispered back taking her eyes off Levi.

"Who is this brat four eyes?" Levi asked calmly as he was in front of them, they both jumped and looked at Levi. "We are going top have an expedition soon, I want you to know that Hange you will be coming to. We are going to get Maria back."

"Uh okay!" Hange hated those expeditions, mostly because there were titans in the area, and you couldn't see them coming from any direction in the dark.

"Mr. Rhodes! It's a pleasure to meet you.." Erwin said extending his hand and then shaking it, "Please come to my office."

Jonathan followed Erwin and then smiled as he opened his door, Jonathan sat down and then Erwin sat down. "It's a pleasure to be in the scout regiment sir."

"I am very pleased to hear that, especially since I didn't ask that yet. Now Jonathan, you are one of the people that graduated at the top of your class, we expect great things from you. Levi might have already told you, but we are going on a expedition to take back at least an area of Maria we can't take it all but we cant be choosers." Erwin stated, "And hopefully we don't run into to many titans. You have faced a titan before right?"

"No sir, I have not." Jonathan said looking at Erwin, Erwin just raised his eyebrows quickly and then looked back at the files.

"Can you tell me a bit about your childhood it doesn't say much except your information, doesn't say much about bio..." Erwin said.

"I dont remember under ten.." Jonathan said looking at Erwin, that really made Erwin surprised.

"Alright, well can you try to remember?" Erwin asked obviously wanting an answer, he probably wasn't going to get one.

"Well…" Jonathan started to say. But then a scout burst into the door, it was Nanaba.

"Wall Rose has been breached!" Nanaba shouted and Jonathan was startled by this and then turned around slowly to see Nanaba in the doorway. "The scouts should be here any minute now, it wasn't far plus the rookies are coming in handy to eliminate titans. Audrey is missing though…"

Jonathan's heart stopped when he heard that news, please say it isn't true, was Audrey really dead.

"Alright, thank you for the information Nanaba." Commander Erwin said as he dismissed her. "Alright now we are changing the expedition, who the hell broke the wall."

Audrey was running around crying as she saw multiple titans, they didn't see her because she was extremely titan and keeping her mouth shut. Suddenly she was swooped up and looked at the person who did it, thank god it was just Mike and not a titan, they landed on a church building and looked around. Four titans in the area, Audrey heard some huge stomps though and turned her head. "What the fuck is that…" Audrey saw the titan, it had fur all over it and it was extremely tall.

"I have no idea, it's a strange titan. It resembles a beast, or a very weird beard." Mike said looking at Audrey, "Alright either you can use my horse to get away, or we can eliminate titans…"

Audrey's face went into nervousness, Jamie was the main one eliminating the titans in the way, like he was on a warpath. "Uhm, the horse one…" Audrey said blushing out of embarrassment.

"That's what I figured." Audrey wanted to be offended by this comment but honestly it was the truth and she knew it. Mike whistled his horse over, and it came running, it looked like it was going to crash into the beast titan but Mike figured the horse was smart enough. "Alright, thank you Mike."

Suddenly, Audrey turned her head to the titan and the titan grabbed the horse. "What the fuck!" Mike shouted in shock because of the sudden shift, the titan then threw the horse at them and Audrey jumped out of the way. The horse hit Mike and then he fell to the ground hard, Audrey dropped down to help him but she saw the titans running her way. She looked at Mike and then the titans. "Go! You have gas!"

"Mike, I cant leave you.." The titans were getting awfully close, Mike pushed her off and Audrey just saw the titan right there going for her, she used the ODM gear to get the hell out of there. There was only one building around though, so she flung herself over the building and then awkwardly landed. "Ow…" Audrey said, she looked around, no titans so far she still saw that hairy titan as she could've sworn that it looked over to her. "Come on! Why can't I whistle!" She put her lips together but nothing came out, "Horsie where are you?" Audrey was panicking and running while trying to whistle, she then put her fingers in her mouth and then blew a whistle came out! She heard something in the forest, it was a 50/50 percent chance it was a titan or horse, but she heard no stomps. Soon a horse came out of there and Audrey was so relieved she jumped up and down in joy. "Oh my goodness you had my worried sick!" Audrey hugged the horse and then got on. "Okay come on let's go!"

Meanwhile Mikasa and Jonathan were hanging out when Hitch came out of nowhere and started yelling at Jonathan. She was upset that he joined the scouts and kinda wanted to see him again. "Why didn't you join the military police!" Hitch shouted at Jonathan, as he was with Mikasa.

"Hitch, I didn't know you cared so much!" Jonathan said blushing as he looked at Hitch nervously. He looked like he blew a fuse though.

"I don't care! It's just you don't do that to friends!" Hitch said as she turned her head looking away from Jonathan.

"Sorry, Hitch. But I'm here now, that's what counts right…" Jonathan put up two thumbs and Hitch just grunted and looked the opposite direction. "I guess not… see you around… I guess…" Jonathan said as he kept on walking with Mikasa.

"She's very strange…" Mikasa commented as she looked up at Jonathan pulling down her scarf.

"Do you… never mind." Jonathan was going to ask her about the scarf because he thought it was slightly weird, but he figured that Mikasa gave him a ring but a scarf who gave her the scarf. "Hey, did someone special give you that scarf?"

"Yeah! Eren, he gave it to me!" Mikasa said as she still showed no emotion, Jonathan wondered how the hell she did that.

"Why did you give me this ring?" Jonathan asked as he fiddled with the ring, he was honestly curious.

"I told you, it was like a welcome gift." Mikasa said low-key.

"There is a deeper meaning I know it… because you didn't give it to all the scouts." Jonathan said, Mikasa had a slight blush, and Jonathan saw that blush which caused him to blush because it looked cute.

"Okay, I guess. I can sense… when you know… someone special comes along, some of us have been watching you guys and you looked special." Mikasa turned red, and Jonathan couldn't believe what he was hearing did Mikasa actually like him? "Why did you keep it?" Mikasa fired back with another question that Jonathan wasn't ready for, and Jonathan did want to get with Mikasa so he looked at her.

"Well I know, someone special when I see them… and I guess this was a token of appreciation and honestly I really appreciated it. You know what it's like to be appreciated right?" Jonathan asked looking at Mikasa.

"Yeah…" She answered but it didn't seem like a sincere answer. Mikasa decided to change the topic so it wouldn't get awkward. "So Hitch seems to like you… and Audrey…"

"Hitch… yeah she's extremely confusing I could never get her." Jonathan said, Hitch was cute to him but she was always talking about something he didn't know about, although her teasing was extremely strong. "She likes to tease me a lot… Audrey is honestly kind of a bully. "

"Yeah, that's a strong sign that someone likes you. Well maybe not with Hitch… she teases everyone. But same with Audrey she teases you because she likes you." Mikasa said.

"I heard people who like to be around you a lot, tend to have a crush on you…" He said remembering that Mikasa keeps on hanging around him. "Changing the topic, I baked something and I have a lot of free time on my hands surprisingly." He gave her some bread, Mikasa grabbed it and saw it was still hot.

"How the hell… did you make this…" Mikasa took a bite out of the hot bread, "And why is it soo hot!" Mikasa looked at Jonathan, as she tried to swallow the hot bread, she did and she thought it was so good.

"Uh, I go to the bakery sometimes…" Jonathan said smiling as he pulled out a basket full of them. "I figured when Sasha gets back she could have some."

"Oh my goodness! That's right! They are coming back because of the wall, I was having so much fun with you that I forgot the time." Mikasa said as she wanted to smile but resisted it.

"Oh crap! I have to check on Audrey! Here take this!" Jonathan gave her the bread ands ran to the front of the wall.

Mikasa was tempted to take another piece but she had to resist. Jonathan sprinted to the wall area and he saw them already there, "Oh hi Jonathan…" Reiner said giving him a high five.

"Reiner.. you know where Audrey is…" Jonathan breathed hard as he looked at Reiner. Reiner looked around, he actually didn't know where Audrey is.

"No…" He said looking straight at Jonathan. Jonathan then shouted and ran up the stairs to the wall as he grabbed one of the scopes and then started looking over the edge. A horse, thank god Jonathan ran down again and then looked at Audrey, by the time he was down Audrey was off her horse and limping.

"Jonathan!" Audrey hugged him and then cried out. "Oh my fucking god, Jamie! That son of a bitch left me!" Audrey cried as she shook Jonathan.

"Where is Jamie!" Jonathan said as he felt someone breathing down his neck. He turned around to see, you guessed it Jamie.

Jamie stroked his beard and then looked down at Audrey, she was so angry she slapped Jamie and Jamie slightly stumbled because of how hard and unexpected it was. "You son of a bitch!" Audrey was on the verge of breaking down, Jonathan always thought that she was a tough girl but he never saw her like this.

"You did it." Jamie said as he walked away, and Jonathan was holding her back but she was struggling in his grasp as she kept on wiggling. 'When will that girl learn it's every man for itself..'

"Let me the fuck go Jonathan!" Audrey shouted.

"Calm down… Audrey please…" Jonathan said in a calm tone, Audrey got tired and breathed in the hold. "Thank you.." Jonathan gently put her down. Jonathan turned around to see Mikasa and she gave him the bread basket. "Also eat.." Jonathan said, Audrey was about to say something but Jonathan stuffed the bread in her mouth. She bit into it and her eyes lit up as she kept on eating it, 'That should quiet her down…' Jonathan smiled as Audrey seemed to enjoy the bread.

"Okay the bread is great… I'll give you that…" Audrey said smiling and then leaning on Jonathan, which made him, blush deeply.

"Uhm… do you mind sharing…" Sasha asked as she was already reaching for one.

"Yeah sure…" Jonathan said smirking at Sasha, she took the bread and then split it for some bizarre reason.

"Jordan you want some!" Sasha asked as she went over to him and then gave him the bread.

"Thanks!" Jordan said smiling at Sasha.

Sophia came over and Jonathan gladly handed her a piece of bread. "Eren!" Sophia ran over to Eren and then gave him a piece of the bread.

"Oh thanks Sophia!" Eren said grinning as he bit into the bread. "But shouldn't you eat? You did just get back from a long expedition."

"I will don't worry!" Sophia said as she bit into the bread, 'Is it bad that I now want his piece…' She said as she kept eating the hot and good bread. "But thanks for asking…"

"Alright, we are going to gather the troops and get the people ready for the expedition.." Erwin said. "Where is Mike…"

"I don't know… he never came back with the other rookies, even Audrey made it back." Nanaba lowered her head afraid that the worst has happened.

Jonathan was walking through the district of Stohess, when he spotted Reiner and Bertholdt. "Reiner, Bertholdt why are you guys here?" He asked curious as he looked at them, Jonathan had some books that he thought Armin might like.

"I should be asking you the same question." Reiner looked at him with dark eyes, and Jonathan saw those words as fighting words. "Nah, I'm kidding we are just hanging around right Berth."

"Yeah!" Bertholdt jumped and gulped, Reiner just gave him a bad look and then looked back at Jonathan.

"Sorry for him, he is very jumpy at night, anyways was there something that you wanted?" Reiner asked.

"Uhm no…" Jonathan said as he walked away.

"He's to active." Bertholdt said in a serious tone, Reiner just shrugged.

"I feel like he could be of use." Reiner said smirking as they stood outside the same place that Annie was held.

Jonathan opened the door and then saw Armin reading, Jonathan slammed the books onto the desks and Armin's eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness Jonathan!" Armin looked at him smiling, "Thanks!"

"No problem! I figured if you were staying wide awake reading something you should read something good." Jonathan said smiling widely back at Armin.

Armin felt something, he felt something that was there. It wasn't feelings for Jonathan, more a sense that he just found a new best friend. "No, I mean it. You have been extremely helpful since you have been here, I see you as more of a friend. A best friend." Armin said. "Hey, I promised Eren that one day we would see the ocean. Would you like to come with us?"

"Of course…" Jonathan said messing up the hair of Armin and then Jonathan laid on the bed. "Hey… I saw Reiner and Bertholdt by Annie's thing. I don't know what it's called cage?"

"Weird, Bertholdt I can see. But Reiner, actually they were all friends. Good friends… I would hate to lose you Jonathan." Armin said turning off his lights.

"You're not going to read tonight?" Jonathan asked raising his eyebrows.

**"No come on let's get some sleep…" Armin said as he practically fell onto his bed. Jonathan just smiled at Armin and then went to sleep.**

**"Ymir." Jamie called out for Ymir, as she quickly answered the door she handed him the key quickly and then shut the door. 'That was weird, I thought she would've used it…' Jamie said as he walked back to his own dorm.**


	4. The Expedition Part One

'Why the fuck did Jamie leave me? I thought we were friends, it wasn't a sick ass test right he must've heard the titans! He must've, I can't trust him anymore he obviously wanted m dead or something.' Audrey thought as she held her head and closed her eyes shut.

"Audrey!" Ymir shouted, Audrey heard some growls in the shout and she got up but hit her head. Ymir burst out laughing as that happened, she held her gut and then Audrey sat up blushing out of embarrassment. "Come on, we have the expedition today." Ymir threw the shirt at Audrey.

"Yeah hurry up for breakfast!" Christa said with a small smile and then walking away. They walked outside of the dorm rooms, fog scary fog. Something was afoot, Christa and Ymir looked slightly concerned and Audrey was the most scared. Her fears went away when she saw Jonathan, she was thankful for what he did yesterday.

"Jonathan! Sit with me!" Audrey was sitting alone, and Jonathan was with Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. Jonathan looked at them and they all nodded, Jonathan came over and then sat next to her. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday." Audrey said stroking her brown hair.

"You know, I would do anything for you…" Jonathan said smiling and then starting to eat his stew, "I can make you some more bread if you want…" Jonathan said smiling at her, Audrey felt her world turn golden as she saw that smile of Jonathan.

"I think those two are getting along well…" Armin said smiling looking at Mikasa who had her scarf over her face, Armin saw something different in her face was that jealousy? He couldn't help but ask. "Mikasa, do you have feelings for Jonathan?"

"What? No! I mean…. Slightly… he's a good person. I hope for the best of them, it's not my business." Mikasa said as she sighed and looked down at her stew. "Plus they have a closer relationship."

"Mikasa, you will always be his friend. He cherishes everyone!" Armin said smiling at her, "Don't worry he will always be there."

Mikasa smiled at that comment slightly and Armin smiled back, "Eren, how did you change into a titan?" The moment was interrupted by Sophia coming over and asking Eren questions like always.

"Didn't I already answer this?" Eren asked smiling and rubbing the back of his head, Sophia thought about it for a second but she doesn't believe that she asked this. She shook her head no, "Well I was in a titans stomach, and then I don't remember much except me coming out of the titan and then beating up titans."

"Really?" Sophia asked sitting with them, she looked at Armin who looked back at his stew when Sophia looked over at him. "Armin, do you have stories about you and Eren?"

"Uh…" Armin looked over at Eren, and Eren seemed to nod and smile. "Yeah actually there was this one time…"

"Okay, so Hange you are going to be with us. In the central group, is that understood?" Erwin asked looking over at Hange who was looking at Jonathan's file.

"Huh? Yeah, understood sir." Hange put down the file, Levi grabbed it and Hange swiftly turned around to look at him.

"The rookies, aren't are biggest concern right now Hange." Levi said throwing the file onto a table, Hange just continued to stare at Levi. 'Why is this woman, looking at a rookies file at a time like this…'

"Alright, Levi you will go with Audrey, Jonathan, Mikasa, Nanaba, Eren, and Armin. You guys will go right around the walls. It only has less people because Eren can transform when necessary and Levi, you're there with Mikasa. " Erwin stated as he looked at Levi, he nodded his head and then looked back at the plan.

'Great, I have to babysit two of the rookies…' Levi thought as he continued to look at the plan.

"Alright, Hange you will be going with Sophia, Jamie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Sasha Christa Ymir and Jordan. Jamie has been getting along with Reiner, Ymir, and Bertholdt so I figured they would make a good team together." Erwin stated as he grabbed the whiskey and poured it into his small cup, he threw his head back as he drank the whiskey.

"Sir, is drinking at a time like this really necessary?" Hange asked, seeing Erwin was a little buzzed which was quite disturbing considering Erwin was extremely tall and big, it would take a lot of whiskey to get a man like that buzzed.

"Sorry, sorry I have just a lot on my mind." Erwin said as he put the whiskey away, "Alright, gather the troops it's much easier if we leave right now because we can get there before nightfall if no problems arise."

The cadets were gathered in one place, some looked nervous, some looked anxious and some people including Jamie looked mindless. Jamie's goal was to kill all of the titans out there and he would not hesitate to kill any titan in the way, Jamie looked over at Eren. He didn't like Eren, he didn't like the fact that he could transform he thought it was disgusting, having a monster like that behind the wall was disgusting.

Sophia was getting nervous, it was plain to see as she didn't blink, her eyes watered as she didn't blink but luckily Eren saw it and then put his hand on her. Which made Sophia jump, but she saw it was Eren and then smiled, Eren nodded at her and then the gates opened. Some of the cadets roared as they started galloping out there, when everyone was out they looked around. Fog nothing but fog everywhere, and it didn't look like it was going to clear at any time. "Formation!" Erwin shouted as some of the people from the central split up. 'Ah fuck…' Erwin realized something if it was fog it was going to be extremely hard to see the flares. "Hange, Levi." He called out, the two scouts went over to his horse. "Flares might not be visible, it is your job to protect those rookies and make sure they don't get hurt."

They both said sir simultaneously and then rode off, Erwin sighed as he kept on riding. Sasha and Jordan were riding together as Jordan tried to strike up conversation, "Fog is really thick around here…" Jordan said looking over at Sasha.

"Huh? Yeah it sure is!" Sasha covered her mouth with one hand as she finished the sentence, what was that? That was a voice that Sasha didn't use around Jordan, Jordan saw this as a reason to continue the conversation.

"Sasha, What was that?" Jordan asked looking at Sasha, who looked extremely embarrassed from this.

"I'm sorry, I must be coming down with something." Sasha said looking at Jordan, he could tell that was a blatant lie but he just turned his head.

"Sasha, if there is something you want to talk about later please do…" Jordan said looking down and blushing at the comment he made.

"Maybe later." Sasha said.

"Jamie you hear any titans around?" Hange asked as she looked over at Jamie, Jamie looked like he was focusing real hard as his face didn't change when Hange asked that question.

"No, which is strange." Jamie said looking at Hange, Jamie went back to focusing on what was happening as Hange slightly rode ahead of him. 'This is strange, they did say that there were titans right…' Jamie pulled out his key and then looked at it, 'Hopefully I can sneak away, and maybe open the basement and finally find out what's down there.' Jamie said as he looked around, Reiner and Bertholdt were ahead and Hange was obviously trying to get in front of him. Ymir and Christa we're together talking like nothing was happening, Ymir saw Jamie look at her though and she looked back at him but kept on talking with Ymir. 'Don't catch feelings for a girl you don't even know…' Jamie thought as he turned away from Ymir quickly. But suddenly Ymir came up to him, Jamie looked at Ymir and Ymir looked at Jamie.

"Where does that key go to?" She asked looking at the key around Jamie's neck.

"It's none of your concern, but thanks for keeping it safe." Jamie said as he looked forward and kept on riding. Ymir just smiled at him, Ymir looked at the key again.

"You know, we could sneak away and you could show me what that goes to. What is it, alcohol? Food?" Ymir was extremely curious as to where the key goes to, but she could tell Jamie wasn't budging as his facial expressions looked the same.

"I don't know what it goes to, I took it from my dad's drawer, when he didn't come back from the expedition." Jamie said as he looked at Ymir. "But that's not important now, I feel a titan coming up."

"10 meter at 8 o'clock!" Hange shouted out loud as they all saw a ten meter titans hand slamming down onto the ground throwing up dirt and grass.

'What is 8 o'clock?' Sophia wondered as she kept on riding. Hange quickly jumped off her horse and hooked onto the titan, she first eliminated the legs of the titan causing it to fall to the floor hard. Sophia saw this and avoided the titans grasp as it's hands stretched out, 'Man I hope we get to this wall soon…' Sophia's horse hurried up catching up with the rest of the group.

"Jonathan." Jonathan snapped out of daydreaming as he looked over at the woman who was calling his name, it was Mikasa. "Focus, I don't want you falling and hurting yourself."

Why was she worried about Jonathan? Jonathan looked back at Eren who also wasn't really paying attention, but why did she come over to him? "Understood Mikasa." Jonathan replied as he looked over at her, Mikasa nodded as they kept on riding ahead.

"Also if there is any titans, I'll handle them." Mikasa stated as she looked at Jonathan with an extremely serious tone on her face. "Understood? You might be top in your class but you are still a rookie remember that."

"Yes. Mikasa," Their conversation was interrupted by Levi coming in between them, Levi looked at Mikasa and then at Jonathan. He didn't say anything he just looked at Jonathan, "Yes sir?" Jonathan asked as he felt a slight wave of awkwardness come over him.

"Stop conversing and focus on the mission, you got it brat?" Jonathan didn't appreciate the insult of brat but he just nodded at Levi. When Levi wasn't looking Jonathan rolled his eyes at him, "I saw that shithead." Jonathan turned his head and Levi was looking right at him through the corner of his eye, suddenly they hear a yelp. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry… I could've sworn I saw Mike's head…" Audrey stated as she looked extremely disturbed by this, Jonathan felt the need to comfort her but it was Levi's turn to roll his eyes as he looked back in front of him. The fog wasn't clearing up anytime soon, Jonathan slows his horse down a bit to try and comfort Audrey. "I saw him a day ago Jonathan, now only his head remains…" She said looking over at him.

"Audrey, I'm sorry but you have to focus on the mission." Jonathan said as Audrey looked back at him, she weakly nodded at this and kept on riding. 'No titans so far strange…'

No one was keeping track of time, but soon enough they were at the walls. Thank god that they didn't encounter any titans. "Alright we are here, we have to stay close to the walls."

"Eren stay close with me…" Mikasa commanded as her horse went along side Erens horse. Eren just sighed as Mikasa came over, Jonathan looked to gallop ahead with Levi but Mikasa shot him a look. "You to."

Jonathan came over to Mikasa, she couldn't be serious taking care of two guys at once? This was ridiculous at this point, Levi scoffed at the sight of Jonathan hanging out with Mikasa and Eren. They all looked at the walls, no cracks whatsoever, and no titans either what was going on here? "What do you think happened?" Armin turned his head to see Jonathan right there, Armin was slightly surprised that Jonathan would ask him this question. Armin wasn't sure about this one though.

"I don't know, it's weird." Armin said as he kept on looking at the wall, Levi was ahead and there weren't any cracks in the wall. Well nothing that a titan could fit through, Levi himself was wondering what happened here and how those titans came in and more importantly why aren't they here now? Jonathan looked behind him and saw Nanaba trying to comfort Audrey, it didn't look like it was working.

A few hours later, the fog cleared and it was nighttime and everyone was tired, Audrey could barely stay awake and Jonathan was getting extremely groggy, they were relived when they saw other people. "Any cracks!" Jonathan eagerly yelled out, he couldn't wait to go home.

"N-No…" Hange said nervously, "But what does it mean?"

While they were talking Jamie was in the back looking at his key, Ymir just slowly crept up on Jamie. "So we going or not?" Ymir asked as she smirked looking at the key.

"It's in the other district. The district that got destroyed a while ago. Shiganshina…" Jamie said looking at Ymir, she just sighed as she put her hand on her chin. "Plus what do you care?"

"Oh I really don't I just want to get away from this stuff.." Ymir said as she smirked looking at Jamie. Jamie could always tell when Ymir wanted to leave, and she always wanted to sneak away with him and Christa. Why she would choose him and Christa is strange but he paid no mind, he actually took it as a compliment.

"Jonathan, you're alright right?" Mikasa asked as she looked at Jonathan, Jonathan just smiled at Mikasa even though she didn't smile back at him.

"I'm fine Mikasa, but thanks for checking in. Really I appreciate it." Jonathan said smiling at Mikasa, Mikasa covered her face in a scarf and then turned back. Jonathan kept his eyes on her as he saw a slight blush, Mikasa must really like him. Audrey saw this and decided to get in between them, she was not letting Mikasa of all people take Jonathan. "Oh Audrey! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Jonathan thanks for asking." She said smiling back at him, Mikasa looked over at them and then galloped over to Eren to check up on him. Audrey kept on conversing with Jonathan, and it was pleasant until a screech filled the air.

"Titans!" Sophia screeched as she saw the outline of one titan. One big one, wait more of them, more of the titans seemingly appeared out of thin air. They could barely see the titan to, which made it much harder to pinpoint where the titans were coming from.

"Okay! Everyone remain calm." Levi said as he took out his blades, he looked at Christa who had the torch. "Mikasa, Eren, Jonathan and Audrey come with me. Christa keep that light going."

Christa nodded as they all jumped into action, Jonathan hooked onto a titans leg not being able to see anything, he felt something tug at his leg and next thing you know he lost his balance. And fell onto the ground hard, he as the outline of a titans head and then Jonathan quickly got off the ground hooking onto a nearby tree, he found Mikasa there. "Be careful, you cant see in the dark!" Mikasa said as she used her ODM gear to attach onto one titan, Jonathan couldn't see anything but he saw the outline of Mikasa cutting something off the titan and the titan fell down. She came back rather quickly, "That's how you do it." Mikasa said, Jonathan just smiled and nodded at her.

Jonathan jumped up and then attached to a titan leg, Jonathan couldn't see anything but he felt like he cut the leg. Jonathan then went up and felt like he cut the nape, he heard something big fall to the ground.

"I think we need to leave… now!" Jonathan said as he looked up at the big titan, that titan was at least 17 meters high. The titan grabbed Jonathan and Jonathan saw it's hand, it was all hairy not like the other titans. Jonathan felt the grip tightening, he breathed hard as he couldn't see the titans face but he as extremely nervous. He then saw it, the awful smile and face of the titan, it was hairy and it was extremely scary. Jonathan started yelling and crying begging for the titan not to eat him.

"Mikasa! Go help Jonathan! I hear him." Levi said as he cut down a titan, Mikasa looked around and saw a hand that was raised. She figured that it was Jonathan, she attached to the arm and at full speeds cut the hand off, Jonathan could hear the roars of the titan as he fell to the ground.

"I told you to be careful!" Mikasa stated as she helped Jonathan up, Jonathan as speechless and blushing, mostly out of embarrassment because he was screaming and crying. Mikasa saw him looking down, and put a hand on his face. "Come on it's okay," Jonathan blushed as that happened and he looked into her eyes, they showed pure concern for him and Jonathan touched her hands and put them back down. "Alright, let's get out of-" As she said that a titan stomped on the ground sending both Jonathan and Mikasa to the forest, Jonathan heard a sickening thud as Mikasa was slammed against a tree.

"Mikasa!" Jonathan shouted as he ran over to her, Jonathan tried helping her up but she yelled in agony. "What happened Mikasa!" Jonathan said holding her close.

"I must've broken my shoulder…" Mikasa said sighing deeply as she held her shoulder. "I'll be fine though."

"No you will not be fine!" Jonathan said as he put Mikasa on his shoulders, it was much harder carrying all this dead weight on his back than he expected. He walked with Mikasa and looked back, the titan was obviously looking for them, and he could've sworn that the titan looked at him. Jonathan felt something being lifted off his shoulders, and something yelling at him the titan had grabbed Mikasa and she was yelling in agony as the titan's hold. Jonathan felt his blood boil as he looked at Mikasa, Levi could only look over as he saw Mikasa's outline being squeezed and saw a titan behind Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" Levi shouted, but it was to late, the titan bit the arm of Jonathan and then ate him. "Motherfucker!" Levi shouted as he attempted to attach onto the titan but he was grabbed from behind, and easily got out.

Everyone was looking to retreat getting near the light. "We can't defend anymore, if we can't see these damn things!" Reiner said as he looked at Hange, she couldn't see anything either and while she agreed she was afraid that Levi might not be to keen on the idea.

"You're right, everyone retreat!" Hange shouted as all the cadets came back over, Levi came over with a frown on his face. "What happened?"

"Mikasa and Jonathan, are gone." Levi said, but he looked at Eren who was right there. Eren looked like everything had been ripped from him. "Eren…"

"I'm going in after them!" Eren shouted as he used his ODM gear, Levi wasn't able to say anything as Eren disappeared into the darkness. "Mikasa!" Eren shouted out.

"Oh my goodness… we have to leave now!" Hange said pointing over at other titans.

"Yeah-" Levi looked over at lightning in the area, "Did Eren transform?" Levi asked as he looked over at the extreme light.

"Probably!" Hange said relived, but the relief soon went away as they saw Eren come back bruised. "Eren! But, that wasn't you?"

"What wasn't…" They were interrupted by a huge roar as they saw the outline of a titan, then it started raining.

The fire went out on their torches, but within the lightning they could've sworn they saw two titans fighting.

Mikasa was right there, to see it all a new titan has taken it's form. The titan grabbed Mikasa gently and set her down and then proceeded to beat down on the other hairy titan.


	5. The Expedition Part Two

'What the hell is that, who is the new titan? It couldn't be Jonathan could it?' Levi's mind as racing along with everyone else. They were wondering if that was Eren as the titan or was there another titan shifter in the mix and more importantly how the hell did it get his powers. "Alright cadets fall back…" Levi said getting on his horse, "We can't see anything, let's go." Levi got on his horse, "Erwin and the men are probably worried sick."

"We are just going to leave the new titan?" Sophia asked looking at Levi, Levi nodded as he started to gallop off.

"I say we leave him." Jamie said getting on his horse, "I never did like those titan shifters…" Jamie said as Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir looked at him funny.

"You know Eren is a titan shifter right?" Bertholdt asked as he looked at Jamie.

"Yeah, I never said I liked the kid..." Jamie said as he galloped off with Levi, it was extremely hard to see in the dark but the rest of them followed. Armin was still in shock to find out Jonathan was dead but he remembered.

"Wait! The titan is Jonathan!" Armin said as a slight smile went across his face.

"How do you know?" Eren asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Because remember you got eaten by a titan and then you transformed into one, it's Jonathan!" Armin shouted as he got on his horse and went towards the titan.

"Well what do we do?" Hange called after Armin as he started galloping towards them.

"Get him out of there!" Armin looked back, but he looked forward to see the titan burning. It wasn't the hairy titan it was the other titan, he was burning as he had the hairy titan in the hold. The hairy titan broke free of the hold and then started to run off, Armin saw this as his chance. He jumped up and hooked onto the other titan, he then sliced it open and there was Jonathan. The hairy titan escaped over wall Rose going to wall Maria, hopefully that is the last time they see the titan. Jonathan came out of the titan unconscious and without any clothes. Armin attempted to pull him out but he was to heavy. "Gosh, Jonathan I wish I was strong as Reiner… I can barely get you out!"

Luckily Eren was there to help him, they both pulled Jonathan out as Jonathan was still unconscious. "This is going to suck…" Eren helps Jonathan up along with Armin.

"Jonathan if you can hear me, I refuse to lift you up again if you go into titan form." Armin joked as he continued to walk with Eren. "Well Eren, another titan like you? The commander is going to be thrilled! We have two titan defenses."

"Jonathan!" Mikasa came up to Jonathan and put her hand on his face, "Is he okay? Why isn't he waking up! He isn't hurt right? Where is his shirt?"

"Mikasa, he will be fine he just needs rest." Armin said, "Remember with Eren?"

"I remembered that they tried to kill Eren! Are they going to do the same with Jonathan?" Mikasa said worried, "I'm staying with him." Mikasa stated as she walked along with Eren and Armin.

"Luckily there are few titans around, and I don't think they can see us." Armin said, "Oh Hange! We got Jonathan!"

"I know…" Hange said as she pulled out some rope and then tied Jonathan, "I'm sorry I have to do this Jonathan…" Hange said looking at him with regret in her eyes.

"Oh come on Hange, you saw him fighting the titans!" Eren said, "You guys did the same process with me, it's only going to show that he's innocent!"

"Two other titans! How do we know he isn't one! Eren if you don't remember he is a child, a literal child he's a rookie! He knew full well he could transform!" Hange said as she tried lifting him up. "Oh goodness he is heavy…"

"Who's call is it? You can't just tie him up like that." Mikasa said as she clenched her fists.

"I make the calls." Levi walked out, "I came galloping back as I heard the name, Jonathan." Levi helped Hange lift him up and put him into the back of the wagon. "There will be no more titans on our watch. I'm pretty sure everyone will agree with that, there will be no need for a court."

"That's bullshit and you know it! If Eren can help us, he can help us to!" Mikasa shouted at them.

"I said no more titans, it's way to risky. We had a titan hiding in the military police, and now we have another one who is in the scouts." Levi said looking back at Mikasa. "We are leaving…"

Levi, and Hange got into the wagon as it rode off. Mikasa sighed as Eren and Armin got on their horses and started galloping off.

Commander Erwin was waiting for them at the main gates. "I almost fell asleep on you people, what was the holdup?" Erwin asked. "By the way we only saw three titans, I wouldn't say that wall Rose is clear of the titans. But there are barely any titans around, the area."

"We have a titan shifter…" Levi said getting out of the wagon, Jonathan who was leaning back and having drool come out his mouth was awoken.

"Huh?" Jonathan held his head, "My head…" As soon as he awoke he was bombarded by multiple questions most of them coming from Mikasa.

"Jonathan! You're okay right?" Mikasa jumped into the back of the wagon to check on Jonathan.

"Yeah.. thanks for asking how is your shoulder…" Jonathan drowned out the rapid question asking and focused on Mikasa.

"Good… thanks for asking…" Mikasa said, suddenly she got very close to his face. "Whatever happens remain calm, I will try my best to defend you…" Mikasa gave Jonathan a hug which caused him to blush deeply, next thing he knows he was yanked out of the wagon.

"Why the hell are we bringing a titan within wall Sina!" Erwin shouted at the top of his lungs.

"He can have the same cage as Eren! We know how Eren works no, we can run tests on him without worry of him transforming, and we know he cannot transform under extreme pressure or anger." Hange said as she put both hands onto Erwin's shoulders, Erwin just put his hands on his head. "We can run tests! Come on!"

"Tests!" Jonathan asked as he looked at Hange, "Hange! I helped you with your work!" Jonathan said looking quite afraid of the idea of tests, Mikasa seemed to not agree with the tests either.

"You cannot test on Jonathan!" Audrey decided to step in the mix, "He's our friend!"

"Feelings! Have nothing to do with it!" Levi shouted at Audrey, Audrey looked like she was going to say something but she didn't.

"Let's just figure this out hen we get to wall Sina! If that man transforms into a titan though, kill it do not hesitate to kill it. In fact hen we come in, have a sword to his neck at all damn times." Erwin said looking coldly at Jonathan.

Jonathan sighed and he felt like bawling his eyes out at that second, he didn't want to be tested on and he didn't want to feel like less of a human just because he has this power. Jonathan looked at Jamie, Jamie stared at him with an intent to kill like Jonathan wasn't his friend anymore.

Back at the wall, Jonathan was escorted to the jail there was a blade on him at all times, no one wanted to take their yes off of Jonathan. They saw the tears coming down his cheeks, but honestly they didn't care they thought he was the one working with the female titan. Even some of the cadets didn't want to talk with Jonathan or socialize with him when they got back, the only person that was defending him… was Mikasa.

Jonathan was thrown into a cell and wasn't chained up, they knew how the titan forms work. He cannot just transform at will, especially considering that he had just got the powers. A few days later… Jonathan looked up smiling as he saw Mikasa in the Hall. 'Mikasa! I can't believe you would come!"

"Jonathan, you saved my life, I will do anything for you." Mikasa said as Jonathan came over to her.

"How's your shoulder, I was planning on helping you take care of it, but sadly I'm in this place…" Jonathan said as he looked around.

"Don't be. It's going to be fine, but Jonathan…" Mikasa reached out to touch his hand. Jonathan thought Mikasa looked like the touchy type, but not this touchy. "Hange is going to come in and do tests on you, I'm not going to lie it probably ill hurt… I want you to be brave though…"

"I-I'm not.. Mikasa…I'm not brave… what will she do to me?" Jonathan asked grabbing her hand, Mikasa blushed at the motion and then looked at Jonathan.

"Please, promise me you won't be afraid…" Mikasa asked.

"I! I! Fine, I will…" Jonathan said as he was crying now, Mikasa grabbed his hands tighter.

"Jonathan, I'm here to see you." Hange said as she walked in with multiple tools.

"Please! Mikasa don't let them touch me!" Jonathan shouted as he grabbed onto Mikasa harder as tears streamed down his cheek. Mikasa was grabbed and taken away.

"Jonathan! Stay calm!" Hange said as she opened the cage and then Jonathan put his hand up to his mouth. "Whoa! Calm down now!"

"I will fucking do it! Don't touch me you bitch! I helped you and this is how you repay me? You do tests on me!" Jonathan's blood was boiling and he felt like if he bit himself he would change into the titan he wanted to be. "Hange! Please, you don't have to do this!"

The other scouts swarmed him and apprehended him, "Jonathan! You're making this worse on yourself!" Mikasa called out as she was taken away.

Hange nodded at that comment and then Jonathan felt a hard knock to the back of his head, he was out cold. He woke up on something hard and cold, he looked around he was tied up but standing up. He saw Hange, "Why?" Jonathan said weakly.

"Calm down, you baby I have your blood that's the only thing I wanted." Hange said as she turned around doing her work, "I said I wanted to have tests done on you, to keep you alive longer. They were just planning on killing you, they don't trust anyone it's going to take a lot of convincing but I think we can handle it." Hange said walking over to Jonathan and untying him. "In the meantime, you can help me with work, and maybe I'll forget about those threats."

"I'm sorry.. Hange, and thank you!" Jonathan said hugging Hange smiling and Hange just blushed as that happened.

"Y-You're welcome…" Hange said passionately hugging him back, "Now help me with my work, I locked the door so no on should be able to get in…"

"Yes ma'am…" Jonathan said as he sat down with her.

Meanwhile Mikasa as walking down the road, when Eren ran up to her. "Did the plan work?"

"Yeah, I think I had the other cadets fooled." Mikasa said looking at Eren, "Now all Hange has to do is work her magic and Jonathan will be out!" Mikasa pulled up her scarf, but she was smiling widely under that scarf.

"You guys really think Levi, would've killed him without any hesitation?" Armin asked looking at Eren.

"Probably not, there would be a major discussion but I don't think Erwin likes the idea of two titans inside. I think that if they connect the dots wrong, I could be next…" Eren said as Mikasa just gulped at that idea.

"But, you stopped Annie why would they try and kill you?" Armin asked confused about the situation, Armin figured that they would try to use Eren against Jonathan.

"I don't know they will try and make up something, if it means no titans in the walls. They always do for some bizarre reason." Eren saw the look of concern in Mikasa's eyes. "Mikasa, I'm not going anywhere you don't have to worry about that…"

Meanwhile, Jamie was looking out over wall Sina. He had his eyes closed so he wasn't necessarily looking more like meditating, he was interrupted by Christa he could tell by listening to the steps. "Christa, why are you here.." Jamie said without even turning around. Christa was surprised that he could tell, that it was her.

"Oh, I overheard you and Ymir talking about a key…" Christa said as she saw the look on Jamie's face turn from a calm look to an angry face. "I'm… uh, sorry I was just curious."

"Christa…" Jamie still had a look of anger on his face, "I swear if you tell anyone else about my damn key."

"Jamie! I think we have a right to know!" Christa blurted out and then covered her mouth turning red realizing what she said.

"You have a right to know my private business?" Jamie shouted at her, and Christa seemed to shield up with her hands which actually made Jamie feel bad. "I'm sorry, Christa I didn't mean to raise my voice like that, but you know what I mean right." Jamie said looking back at her.

"You know Ymir is noisy." Christa said crossing her arms, "But that is just how she shows she cares!"

"I'm sorry Christa but I don't believe you for a second." Jamie said covering his face with his hand visibly getting upset.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Christa said looking to walk away but Jamie shouted out.

"No! No… no you're not upsetting me, I'm just upset that Jonathan is a titan, I saw him as more of a friend then comrade and no he is one of those things. It's disgusting." Jamie said spitting off the edge.

Other than being disgusted by the spitting she was more disgusted by the judgment of the titan shifters. "That's not nice Eren helped save all of us with Annie, he saved us multiple times actually!"

"Ah, but what if he decided to turn, he is only a teenager. He could turn on us at any second now.. he's emotional and hormonal. Also what did Annie? A titan shifter to!" Jamie said looking at Christa.

"Do you keep on forgetting you're a teenager to!" Christa said getting slightly angry.

"But the biggest difference between me and him is that I don't put feelings above anything. Plus, I can't transform into something that can destroy all of humanity, have a nice day." Jamie walked away leaving Christa there to turn red, mostly out of anger.

"Sir, I took the samples of Jonathan's blood and-" Hange started to say something but Erwin slammed his fist onto the table, he had been drinking again. She saw the half empty bottle.

"I don't care! I want him dead!" Erwin shouted.

"He could be of use!" Hange shouted back slamming both of her hands on the table, "He is helpful! He has helped me around the base, and he has helped everyone around ask anyone they will say that Jonathan helped-"

"Did I stutter!" Erwin said, as he looked at Hange in the eyes. Hange was kind of afraid, she wanted to make sure that he would never drink again.

"You have been drinking! Again!" Hange shouted, Erwin was getting angry and then got up and attempted to grab his whiskey but Hange grabbed it. "No, I want you to clear your mind! Then think about Jonathan."

She walked out with the bottle and Levi was right there. "He was drinking again…" Levi said as he looked at the bottle, it was half empty and Hange nodded. "Oh my goodness…" Levi actually looked concerned.

"He is clouding his judgment about Jonathan…" Hange said, Levi looked pissed he was tired of the Jonathan complains.

"You know how much I hear about Jonathan!" Levi shouted.

"I know, I know! But listen, he helps me! He helps around the place, I'm pretty sure if you get to know him he will help you! Come on Levi don't kill the boy…" Hange said.

"I can't believe it Hange, Eren I could understand, hell Mikasa I could understand. Now you?" Levi said.

"It has more to do than feelings! He's a boy! He can't do any harm!" Hange was visibly upset by this outcome and was trying her best to see if he could change his mind. "But you're to afraid of change I guess…"

That comment made Levi pissed, he looked back at Hange. "You… fine I'll give him a chance he can come out today and help me…" Levi opened the door of Erwin who was just there with his head down. "I'm going to let out Jonathan, for the day he will help me under my supervision…"

"Okay…" Erwin's eyes looked drained and Levi hated to see him like that, and couldn't bare to see him broken, beaten and damaged. Levi closed the door and closed his eyes pretending that he didn't see anything.

"That bad?" Hange asked, Levi gave her a death stare and then Hange looked down.

Hange was fiddling with the keys fumbling with them smiling, she was extremely excited to get Jonathan out of the cage. "This better be good.." Levi said, they found Jonathan organizing his cage with the books that Armin gave him. Jonathan turned to them with his glasses on.

"Jonathan! You're going to be helping Levi for a day!" Hange said jumping up and down, Jonathan just smiled and then looked at Levi. Levi saw the way he organized the cage, he never saw anything like that, he gave him a small smile figuring that they could possibly get along.

When he was let out the cage, Jonathan walked with Levi. "Alright, so you don't have any intention to destroy humanity right?" Levi asked turning his head to Jonathan, Jonathan thought that was quite a strange question.

"No, Levi I never had intentions of destruction from the day I was born." Jonathan said as he turned his head at Levi, Levi was looking blankly at him and then smiled. It was creepy when Levi smiled in his opinion, it looked like he was still planning something when he smiled.

"Alright, we are going to the hall you are going to help me clean up." Levi said.

"Yeah, I heard that you liked to clean up a lot." Jonathan said, Levi suddenly stopped.

"Who told you that?" Levi asked as she turned around and looked at Jonathan.

"Oh! No, I just saw you cleaning multiple times! I don't mind helping clean, I sometimes clean in my free time." Jonathan said smiling at him.

"Why do you clean?" Levi asked as they kept on walking.

"Sometimes, to forget what's going on out there, you know it's scary. My mother used to clean when she was stressed, and it took her mind off of stuff and sometimes I clean and help her." Jonathan said as he looked down.

"Mhm…" Levi said as he then started to open the doors of the hall, Levi scoffed as he saw food everywhere and was honestly over it.

"Mother fucker…." Jonathan looked around, and Levi looked back at him as if to say 'Watch your mouth' Jonathan just grabbed a broom and a rag. 'Man people really left a god damn mess here..' Jonathan thought as he started to clean up with Levi, Levi used gloves and a mask but Jonathan just used gloves he held his breath whenever he smelled something that he didn't like. Jonathan cleaned up his half and Levi cleaned up his half.

"Thanks, I thought Hange was lying to me when she said that you were of help…"

Levi said looking over at Jonathan. "You aren't like these other brats…"

He heard a knock at the door, Hange waked in there with her clipboard. "So how did you guys get along?" Hange said, Levi walked with Hange and then they went outside. Jonathan went over there just to listen to they're talking hopefully to get some compliments. "So what about it?"

"I admit, the brat has some advantages, I could use some help cleaning and he is good in battle even without the titan form. I want him alive, and if Erwin has a problem he can talk to me about it." Levi said, that made Jonathan blush and then he quickly ran back to his post. "Alright, Jonathan. You are free to go… also don't think I'm dumb you are 6'3 and weigh about 200 pounds we can hear when you move." Levi said as he slightly smiled.

"Oh… sorry! But thank you Mr. Levi!" Jonathan said and something unexpected happened, he lifted Levi up because he was so light and hugged him.

"Okay. Okay! Let me go, that was enough." Levi said embarrassed as he fixed his shirt, "You're lucky I even let you touch me, now go…" Levi said turning red out of embarrassment.

Jonathan walked out and Hange gave him a hug. "You can always give me a hug!" Hange said as she kept on hugging him.

"Oh my goodness Hange. Thank you so much!" Jonathan said smiling. "Oh, wait! I have to take care of Mikasa!"

"Alright go on!" Hange said letting him go as Jonathan started to run to Mikasa's house. Eren and Armin were already there, they're eyes lit up as Jonathan walked into the door and they both gave him a hug except Mikasa who was in her bed.

"She's been okay these past few days right?" Jonathan asked as he looked at Mikasa.

"Yeah, although…" Eren wanted to tell Jonathan something, but Armin elbowed him. "Jonathan come with me in the hallway."

They came into the hallway together Jonathan wondering what happened to Mikasa. "Okay so, if you don't know by now… Mikasa kinda likes you…" Armin said going into a red blush. "I figured you would know…"

"I had a slight idea…" Jonathan said rubbing the back of his head. "Audrey won't like that much though."

"She doesn't matter for now, all I want to tell you is that. She has been missing you, and it's been so obvious." Armin said.

"Yeah, so don't be surprise if she wakes up and starts getting all giddy." Eren said looking at Jonathan. "Alright, take good care of her. Me and Armin were supposed to be at an event a few minutes ago, we have to leave."

"Alright don't worry I will.." Jonathan opened the door and Mikasa was sitting up, she was holding her shoulder. "Oh Mikasa."

"Jonathan! You're okay! And you're out so soon?" Mikasa asked as she was shocked by this fact, Jonathan came over and sat next to her. "Oh I can't get a hug now?" She asked with a small smirk.

"I gave like five people hugs today, of course you can…" Jonathan said putting his arms around Mikasa.

"Sorry, I can only give you a half hug because of my shoulder." Mikasa said as Jonathan laid her back down. "You're okay right? I don't need to bring you anything right."

"Mikasa! I'm here to take care of you!" Jonathan said as he looked at her shoulder. "It's healing fine… you'll be fine within a week or two but it's going to be extremely sensitive when you start flying again."

"Audrey was talking about you." Mikasa said looking over at Jonathan.

"What's new, everyone is talking about me now a days." Jonathan said as he grabbed a cold rag and put it on the shoulder of Mikasa and he felt how hot it is. "Okay it's going to feel better soon. Need anything else?"

"Audrey, was wondering how you were doing. I think you should see her." Mikasa said slightly wincing as the cold rag was put on her. "But no, I don't need anything else. It's a broken shoulder Jonathan I can handle…"

"I know you can, I'm just worried… you sure now? Because I'm going to see Audrey." Jonathan asked looking at Mikasa.

"I'm fine, just go talk with Audrey." Mikasa said as she rolled over, Jonathan wondered why she was rolling over. Mikasa grabbed the rag and placed it on her shoulder.

"Mikasa…" Jonathan said in almost a teasing like tone.

"Go!" Mikasa said. Jonathan came over to her to make sure she was okay and he rolled her over, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little upset that they tried to kill you. I don't know…"

"Mikasa. I'm fine thanks." Jonathan said, coming over to Mikasa and putting a hand on her injured shoulder gently.

It happened. Mikasa grabbed Jonathan with her good arm and then started kissing him, Jonathan was blushing and it was extremely unexpected but he let it happen. Jonathan started kissing her back, and seeing that Jonathan liked her back she kept kissing him. Jonathan soon pulled away from Mikasa to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry." Mikasa stated with a deep blush.

"No it's fine, I liked it…" Jonathan said blushing, and sitting back down.

"I just needed to release something, and I was so worried about you. I care about you, I've told you this multiple times." Mikasa said. "I'm sorry, Armin told me you wouldn't leave but I felt it… I felt you leaving…"

"I'll always be here Mikasa." Jonathan said. "Were more than best friends, I will always be here to help. Even when I'm not here, I'll be here…"

"Don't say stuff like that, I will be more protective of you than I am of Eren." Mikasa said staring at him.

"So what do you want us to be?" Jonathan asked, kinda confused.

"That kiss was to let off stress, I would suggest that we could be more… but you belong to Audrey. Audrey likes you, but you never get a chance to talk with her or hang out with her because of me." Mikasa said as she looked at Jonathan. "But, I'll always care for you."

"Same here Mikasa. I gotta see Audrey." Jonathan said, Mikasa watched as he left happy for him, but she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Jonathan ran over and Audrey met him half way standing in the middle of the street. "Look who's out!" Audrey said smirking at Jonathan.

"Yeah! I'm out… and I'm done running for the day." Jonathan said breathing hard as he put his hands on his knees. "Did you need something?"

"No, I was wondering how you were doing…" Audrey said as she smiled and blushed rubbing her arm.

"She was wondering all day Jonathan!" Sophia said walking up to Audrey. "Right Audrey!" Sophia said teasing her as she elbowed her.

'You asshole!' Audrey thought as she turned bright red.

"Yeah Audrey! She was talking in her sleep about you Jonathan!" Christa said elbowing her to.

'Christa!' Audrey kept on turning red as she came near Jonathan to see who else was trying to embarrass her.

"Yeah Audrey was-" Jordan started to say something but her loud voice pierced the air.

"Enough!" Audrey shouted as her face was now as red as Mikasa's scarf. "Come on Jonathan… let's go…"

"Oooh!" They all teased as they walked off into town.


	6. Healing

Mikasa's shoulder was much better now, Jonathan didn't have to visit her on the daily anymore. Which is good because Jonathan felt like he was being overwhelmed with work, for the past few days it's been nothing but work training, helping Hange, cleaning with Levi, and helping Erwin around the office. Erwin was still slightly down because of him not taking any alcohol lately, but no expeditions have been happening recently. Jonathan loved it he got to relax on the days he had off, sometimes he would go see Hitch but she was always busy with Marlo or making fun of random rookies. He was hanging around with Audrey much more, and Audrey was loving all the attention.

Jamie was always on the wall, looking out he saw no titans and he was starting to beginning to be friends with Rico. Jamie liked Rico mostly because she was strict, but at the same time she liked to be friendly. "Should've joined wall garrison." Rico said as she walked up to Jamie.

"Commander." Jamie stated looking at her, "Yeah I should've but I made an oath to murder, all the titans so they are out of extinction."

"I wish I knew your parents. Also you can call me Rico." Rico said, they had been talking about their parents and their backstories. "But, I wish you would take it easier on the titan shifters Jonathan and Eren."

"I don't trust them one bit, if you can destroy humanity. You should be under an extreme watch and yet they are free to walk around, it doesn't make any sense." Jamie said looking at Rico.

"Hey, listen you probably get asked this a lot. But do you ever plan to go to that place? Like where the key goes, did you ever want to go there?" Rico asked.

"Everyday, and I'm somewhat upset that I can't leave." Jamie said looking at Rico, "And no one has asked me this, no mostly they ask can they go or what's in there. I have no idea what is in there."

"That must be annoying." Rico said, Jamie chuckled at the comment which scared Rico quite a bit, especially since he had a hoarse voice.

"It is trust me it is," Jamie turned to Rico with a smile, again not the most nicest smile but Rico didn't have a really nice smile either.

"Maybe, I can ask Commander Erwin to go." Rico said smiling, Rico didn't have the greatest smile either because of the fact that she rarely smiled. Rico also slightly liked Jamie, because of his attitude, he wasn't afraid to make sacrifices although she was slightly afraid that he would start rampaging.

"Me alone?" Jamie asked as he looked at Rico with a stern look on his face.

"Well you need at least four people." Rico said, "I could come."

"That's two, who else. I guess Ymir could come… and I figured that Nanaba wouldn't get in my way to much right?" Jamie said looking at Rico.

"Wow did you have this all planned out in your head." Rico asked. "Maybe, if you had an idea what as in it we could go. I think… I must've overheard but Eren has something there from his father."

"Really?" This was a surprise to Jamie, he had no idea that Eren had a whole basement that he didn't know of.

"Yeah, two basements with two secrets maybe on the next expedition we could go. Was your father a doctor?" Rico asked, "Because Eren's father was.."

"No never…" Jamie said.

"Odd question, what do you remember of Shiganshina." Rico asked as she looked up at him.

"Weird story, I was stabbed and I didn't remember anything after I got stabbed. I just woke up, it was extremely weird parents never came home after that. Well they never came back after one expedition so I was on my own when the walls went down. I think I forgot their names…" Jamie said looking down. "I never forgive myself for that. Forgetting their names."

"Hey, don't be to hard on yourself…" Rico said putting a hand on him, "Like I said two basements we could look at that."

Sophia and Eren were talking about titans and whatnot and Mikasa was sitting alone looking at Jonathan and Audrey talk. Mikasa thought they looked extremely nice together, but Armin caught her staring. "Mikasa, don't get jealous now…" Armin said smiling as he sat down with Mikasa.

"I'm not jealous, I am just looking at them…" Mikasa stated as he looked at Jonathan and Audrey, who were now giggling with each other.

"I can tell when you are jealous.." Armin said still smiling at Mikasa. "It's okay e are all jealous sometimes."

Mikasa just put her scarf over her mouth and then turned her head.

"Alright, so we have established that there are no titans in the areas. Between Wall Sina and Wall Rose, we think at least so for the next expedition we make sure Eren and Jonathan cover the areas." Levi said, "Since they both have the power of titans."

"Remember, Jonathan is still a child he doesn't know about his powers yet." Hange said, "I have done some tests, and it turns out Jonathan gets afraid when he bites himself preventing anything real from coming out. When Mikasa was in danger that was a real threat to him, and he sprung into action but he cannot just transform. Even in precarious events, he explained how he cut himself accidentally when fighting titans and the pressure was high he never transformed."

"I guess, when he has to save someone he jumps into action other than that…" Erwin suggested. "It's all good, Jonathan is an extremely good fighter with or without titans. He is a valuable asset."

"Erwin.. I don't think that he can control himself transforming. At all, I think he loses the fire." Hange said actually concerned about this, "Listen, he bit himself a couple of days ago and multiple times. Nothing, he touched everything nothing, it's weird… I just figured he wasn't angry but when I made him mad… don't do it by the way.. nothing happened."

"Like I said, Jonathan is a good soldier he will be valuable in that field. Now we don't need the whole cadet squad for this one, we can only get a few scouts and make them good Levi I want you out there you will be helping uhm… I have to think about this." Erwin said.

"You're not drinking are you Erwin?" Levi asked looking at Ervin, Erwin was surprised and looked at Levi. Erwin was being clean for the past few days, and they have Jonathan to thank for that.

"No! No! It's just a lot for the troops to take in like a month. I think we should wait." Erwin said looking at all the plans. "I, I think we should hold this off and talk with Jonathan."

"Why do we need to talk with him?" Hange asked.

"Actually… I need to talk to almost all of them, well maybe…" Erwin said, people thought he had to much on his mind and the drinking would take that away. "Just leave for now."

They left and Levi looked slightly concerned. "Levi, he is going to be fine." Hange said patting his shoulder.

"I should help him, someone should help him." Levi said as he walked away from Hange.

Jonathan was sitting in the hall and someone came in, it was Jamie he looked over at Jonathan and then started walking over to him. "Yes?" Jonathan asked as Jamie continued to walk over to him.

"I don't want you using that titan form again…" Jamie said as he sat down next to Jonathan. "We are friends right?"

Jonathan was pissed off by this question, they barely talked in camp sure he would call Jamie his comrade or apprentice. But far from his friend, "We are comrades, I wouldn't say that we are friends yet. Why do you care?"

"You know my promise Jonathan. I promised to kill all titans, that includes Eren if he wants to use that form again." Jamie said as he looked at Jonathan with cold dead eyes, Jonathan was disgusted he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're not going to kill him, because I just heard you say it and I'm pretty sure you say you will kill all titans all around the damn place." Jonathan said getting up in his face, Jamie and Jonathan were almost the same height and practically the same weight. He looked up and down at Jamie, "Also, I can't control it so I couldn't transform if I have to."

"Good." Jamie said turning around and looking to leave.

"I know your parents, have been killed by titans. Most of our parents have but that doesn't mean you kill living human beings because your mad at what your parents said a while ago." Jonathan said, Jamie just turned around and looked at him. Jonathan saw that he hasn't seen in Jamie's eyes and that's worry and sadness, Jonathan could tell that Jamie was pissed at what he said.

"Okay…" He said silently and then walked out with his head down.

Jonathan could tell that Jamie was trying to help Jonathan, in a weird way but honestly Jamie could just fuck off.

In a few weeks, Jonathan heard about the new expedition he wasn't sure why they were going on the expedition. They assumed that they were taking the expedition to find some house, to find out where the beast titan is.

"Jonathan who do you think is the titan?" Hange asked as they both read books while drinking, Jonathan thought for a minute flipping through the pages both of them have been staying up all night and she could see the stress in his eyes.

"Uhm, I don't have the slightest idea…" Jonathan said holding his face, Hange saw the tiredness in his eyes.

"You can sleep here if you like…" Hange said smiling at Jonathan. "You have helped me so much that… never mind thanks I really appreciate it."

"No problem… I really enjoy hanging out with you guys, and well everyone in the scouting legion." Jonathan said with a weak smile. Hange saw the tired look in his eyes and felt sad.

"Jonathan sleep here, or go you look tired.." Hange ordered, Jonathan just got up and then started walking. "You should really…"

"I'll be fine…" Jonathan grabbed his jacket and opened the door, he started walking his way home. 'Man… I should've stayed…' Jonathan thought to himself as he trotted down the road looking around, no one was on the road and he kept on stumbling. The next thing Jonathan remembers is a figure walking up to him, and then everything went black.

Audrey was waiting for Jonathan in his home, just waiting at the door he didn't come home. Audrey soon fell asleep on the floor and then woke up to Hange, standing there. "Audrey!" Hange shouted grabbing her, Audrey still groggy looked at Hange.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked still wondering if she was dreaming.

"Where is Jonathan!" Hange looked at her with killer eyes obviously worried about Jonathan, Audrey felt her grip tighten on her shirt and then she realized what happened. Jonathan wasn't home still…

"Oh! Goodness! I don't know, you know where he is right?" Audrey asked with concern in her eyes.

"No! No! No!" Hange held her head shaking her brown hair and then looked around, "Dammit!" Hange burst out of the room and Mikasa overheard the conversation.

"Guys! Jonathan has gone missing!" Mikasa shouted at the camp, everyone looked at Mikasa.

"How?" Armin was the first one to ask the question, he was still reading the book that Jonathan gave him and looked at Mikasa. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Hange just stated it-" Mikasa said but she heard footsteps behind her, Hange was in the doorway and Mikasa looked at her.

"We are going on an expedition to find Jonathan, we leave in a few hours get ready." Hange said looking serious, and then exited the hall. Sasha and Jordan looked at each other.

"What are we going to find out there?" Jordan asked looking at Sasha.

"I don't know… but Jonathan is missing and he is our friend, we have to find him. Reiner!" Sasha called Reiner over, he looked extremely shocked as that happened he walked over slowly. "I know you and Bertholdt were out on the night… see anything suspicious?"

"No!" Reiner immediately responded with an answer, Sasha was shocked by this and looked over at Bertholdt who was playing chess. By himself… Sasha got up and then started walking over to him. Bertholdt saw her out the corner of her eye.

"Yeah Sasha?" Bertholdt asked not looking in her direction, Sasha was also shocked by this response and then she got closer to Bertholdt.

"You see anything suspicious last night." Sasha asked.

He took a second to respond, "No, I haven't seen anything we weren't near Jonathan." Bertholdt said looking outside the window, "But I hope he is okay…"

"Sophia are you alright?" Eren asked walking over to her, she looked sad most of the time she was happy and prancing around but this time she looked upset.

"Huh?" Sophia turned all innocent like, looking at Eren her and Eren have became close she considers him a very good friend. "Oh… I'm just worried about Jonathan! You know me." Eren saw pain in her eyes, he didn't see the Sophia that he knew.

"He's okay, he's a titan for goodness sake he is unable to die. Well easily…" Eren said as Sophia just looked at him with worried eyes.

"Okay." Sophia answered blankly as she looked down at the ground.

Jamie stood in the corner as he looked upset, people would've figured that it was him that got rid of Jonathan. Jamie saw the look in their eyes as they all narrowed at him, Armin was the first to surprisingly speak up. "You did it…" Armin said looking at Jamie coldly, Jamie stared back but he couldn't match the coldness in the eyes of Jamie.

"N-No…" Jamie said, the other people caught on as they started surrounding Jamie. Jamie breathed quickly as he got into a slight fighting stance, "I did no such thing…" Jamie said looking at Armin, "I promise you. I wouldn't hurt Jonathan."

"That's a damn lie and you know it to!" Mikasa shouted as everyone looked at her.

"You said it yourself Jamie! The titan shifters were disgusting, you said including Eren!" Christa shouted at Jamie, she knew that Jamie was a bitter man but she never expected him to do something. That did it for the cadet group, the first person to make a move was Eren and Jamie being the bigger one and more experienced slammed Eren easily to the ground as he realized he did that.

Mikasa glared at him, he knew he had made a mistake. Mikasa charged at him and then swept his legs which caused Jamie to fall hard on his back, considering how big he was it made a huge sound. Mikasa pulled out a knife and Armin held her arm, "Mikasa!" Armin said as he tried to take the knife.

"Where the hell is he?" Mikasa asked as Jamie struggled.

"I told you I don't know!" Jamie knocked Mikasa off and pushed through the crowd and then rushed out, there stood the commanders Jamie turned around the cadets were there. Jamie looked at all of them, all of the commanders and captains had disapproving looks on their faces.

"Jamie…" Rico looked at Jamie and shook her head.

"I didn't do anything dammit!" Jamie shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shut it." Levi said as he attempted to grab Jamie, but to his surprise Jamie knocked Levi right in the nose with his elbow causing a nosebleed.

"You ignorant fucks!" Jamie looked around at the shocked faces, this was a face people never thought to see Jamie in. He was crying, not crying but tears coming down his face and rather quickly. "I did nothing! All you have is accusations! I trusted you guys, and all you do is fucking stab me in the back! I can't go anywhere! Without being reminded I have no one!" Jamie's face was a mess tears and bruises from the knife, Jamie then drew calm somewhat. "These titan shifters don't care, because later I learned. My parents were killed in one of the titan shifter accidents, you guys remember when the wall fell. The armored titan, stomped on them… I overheard that. I overheard!" He started getting loud. "All of the fucking cadets, lied stating they were eaten. When they fully knew they were trampled to death by an abomination…" Jamie went into his jacket people assumed for a rag, a bomb was pulled out not a firebomb but a smoke one. He dropped it hard to the ground and the commanders surrounded him and went into the smoke to try and grab him, they felt someone and tugged hard.

The smoke cleared and no one was there… except Levi who looked extremely pissed that he was grabbed. "Get… off… me…" Levi said in a calm tone and then shoving all the commanders off. "We have another problem, there is a potential kidnapper in these walls.." Levi stated and that send all the recruits into panic looking around.

"Oh my goodness.." Sasha said holding her head.

"Hello?" A blonde woman asked looking up and down at Jonathan, Jonathan didn't want to admit it but the woman was extremely beautiful.. "You're finally awake…"

"What the fuck!" Jonathan shouted out loud realizing they were on a wall, "What is this?"

"Nothing, we are just going to have a little chat is that understood?" The woman asked taking a sip out of some tea, "Tea?"

"Who are you." Jonathan asked, "Where are my friends…"

"Your friends are safe, I only took you because you possess the power of the attack titan along with Eren which is actually pretty rare." The blonde woman stated taking another long sip of the tea.

"You picked the wrong titan then, I can barely transform I only did it once and that was-" He was cut off.

"Against me I know, and I felt it. You really care for this Mikasa girl do you?" The blonde woman asked narrowing her eyesight at him.

Jonathan's mind was racing, so this was the titan? The beast titan! He had so many questions but more importantly he needed the man's name, "I do she is-" He was cut off again.

"I know what she is to you, although I did hear that you like this Audrey girl to." The woman knew everything about him, Jonathan looked at her in shock unsure of what to say. "I have been watching you for months Jonathan, I have been watching over all of your friends."

"Are you with the other titans… the armored and colossal?" Jonathan asked as he tried getting up, but fell hard on his face on the stone. The woman helped him up and looked at him, he was bleeding but he didn't transform which was weird.

"No, I am the beast titan and-" It was Jonathan's turn to cut the woman off.

"So there are three of you fuckers!" Jonathan shouted,

The woman just looked at Jonathan not reacting at the shouting of Jonathan, the woman turned her head and then grabbed her tea. "Join us, we can give you power. We can give you Audrey and Mikasa."

"You think that... I would actually…" Jonathan was extremely upset that he was thinking about this. "You can't give me Audrey and Mikasa!" Jonathan said, what was he doing? Was he actually trying to dig deeper and considering to join?

"Mikasa, Audrey, whoever you want it can be more…" The woman said looking at him he was just like Mikasa not showing any emotion, it was quite disturbing but Jonathan envisioned him Mikasa and Audrey. It looked so beautiful in his mind and thoughts, but he couldnt..

"Can I have you?" Jonathan asked looking at the woman.

She blushed at this deeply, especially considering Jonathan was actually pretty cute. She giggled, "Uhm alright…"

"By the way… What's your name?" Jonathan asked smirking at her.

"Zeke." Zeke said looking at Jonathan.


	7. Race to Shiganshina

The horses galloped along the grass. The cadets were looking around for Jonathan and shouting his name everywhere, nowhere, at least not yet. Mikasa was the most worried one hurrying around, it was extremely difficult to keep up with her. Audrey was crying as Sophia was trying to comfort her, but Sophia was prepared to tell Audrey the worst. "Audrey stop crying… please…" Sophia said frowning.

"No…" Audrey said as she kept on crying, Mikasa heard her cries and ignored them as she powered ahead. Other people were extremely worried like Armin, he couldn't keep his eye off of the book that Jonathan gave him.

"I really hope he is okay…" Armin said as he kept on riding.

"He will be fine, I know Jonathan he is tough as nails." Jordan said smiling, Jordan knew Jonathan better than anyone he would do whatever it takes to get his friends back. No one would even try to hurt Jonathan because he could transform!

"Everyone shut up and split up, there should be no titans in the area which is good but just Incase use the flare. Someone should be nearby." Erwin stated as he continued to ride. Hange was looking ahead, thinking that Jonathan might be at the walls but they were also wondering where Jamie was in the walls. He was there, somewhere but no one knew where.

"There is to much on my mind right now…" Hange said as she kept on galloping, "Lord knows what they could do to Jonathan,"

"Didn't you say that he couldn't transform…" Levi asked as they kept on galloping down the grassy hills.

Hange realized that which made her hurry up more, "Where are you going so fast Hange?" Erwin asked looking at her as she tries to pass him.

"He can barely control his powers!" Hange said as her mind was racing extremely fast, "If they can't get it out of him, they have no reason to keep him around! So they'll just eat him, or murder him!"

All of them were silent, as the realization kicked in Audrey hears that and that only brings her sobs louder. Nanaba heads over to Audrey and along with Sophia they try to calm her down.

Jonathan and Zeke were continuing to talk. As Jonathan was walking his hands were forward and he had bread in his hand, he was eating it sloppily and Zeke just looked at him in disgust. "Why are you so sloppy?" Zeke asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Jonathan stared at him as he kept on eating the bread, letting the saliva drip on the floor not caring. "You know you're going to die right?"

"Now you're asking the stupid questions." Zeke laughed at that question, Jonathan didn't find it funny and then dropped the bread he lifted his hand to his mouth. "Do it." Zeke dared looking at him.

Jonathan knew he could do it and then bit himself hard, Jonathan saw the blood rush out of his hand and cried out in pain. "Ow!" Jonathan cried out and held his hand seeing it bleed.

"I knew you couldn't do it." Zeke said laughing at him, Jonathan was extremely angered by this and then got up and tried to hit Zeke. Since he was handcuffed it was extremely hard and then Zeke just threw him over onto the stone and Jonathan yelled out. "Also don't do that." Zeke stomped on the stomach of Jonathan and he rolled over holding his stomach. "I don't know why, I kidnapped a person who can't even control his powers…"

"Fuck…" Jonathan said as he started to get up, he heard his stomach growl in pain and Jonathan hunched over.

"How are you still hungry? Take another…" Zeke handed him the bread and Jonathan practically almost took his hand off, Zeke retracted his hand after he took the bread looking at Jonathan. "You stupid fucker…"

Jonathan ate the bread and then looked at Zeke. "What are you going to do to me…" Jonathan asked.

"Well you aren't useless, so we won't kill you…" Zeke said as he started packing up his things.

'We what does he mean by we?' Jonathan thought as he looked at Zeke, suddenly he heard a voice.

"War master Zeke." Jonathan looked down and saw a titan walking on all fours and Jonathan squealed.

"What the hell is that!" Jonathan jumped and looked at the titan down there, it was four legged and had a long snout. Almost like a horse but ay more uglier.

"Hm? Oh that's a titan you have seen a titan right?" Zeke asked raising an eyebrow at him. Jonathan just looked right back at him shocked and then looked back down at the titan. "That's a titan shifter her name is Pieck."

"That's a she!" Jonathan asked. The titan down below narrowed her eyes at him and then Zeke looked at Jonathan as he looked back down at the titan.

"Yeah… now jump." Zeke said looking at Jonathan, Jonathan looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Jump?" Jonathan asked as his expression turned into a huge frown. Zeke just flashed a small smile quickly as he then jumped down, the titan caught Zeke and Jonathan just looked down. Jonathan then looked at the other wall and then looked to jump down there.

"Do it, you'll die." Zeke said, Jonathan sighed and then jumped down at the other titan and the titan caught him in the mouth as Jonathan cried out again.

"Don't eat me!" Jonathan said as he looked into the eyes of the titan.

"It won't eat you," Zeke face palmed, "Why did I bring along a child for this mission."

The titan spit Jonathan out, and then Jonathan went onto the back of the titan along with Zeke. "Zeke, the cadets are near…" Pieck said as the titan started hiding in the trees.

"This is fucking terrifying…" Jonathan said out loud as the titan kept on moving.

"Don't worry Pieck, he will soon learn." Zeke said looking at the titan. The titan seemingly rolled it's eyes and hid in the trees.

"Get off.." The titan stated as Jonathan did as told, the titan then turned into a… a woman… Jonathan was startled by this and Jonathan looked at the woman.

"We have a rookie, chief… you are putting your trust in him!" The woman shouted, Jonathan only assumed this woman to be Pieck. To be honest, Jonathan also thought she was kind of cute the way she flipped her black hair.

"He is useful, if used right." Zeke said as Pieck looked at Jonathan. She was still on the ground, Jonathan wondered if she was okay and Jonathan wanted to help her but he was tied up with rope.

"Alright, I trust you. But I don't trust this man." Pieck actually grabbed him and then started getting up using, Jonathan to get up. Jonathan looked at her awkwardly and Pieck looked up at Jonathan. "What's your name? Full name…"

"Jonathan Rhodes ma'am… I assume you are Pieck." Jonathan said looking at her as she was still using his body to support her weight. Pieck looked at Jonathan.

"Yes, my name is Pieck. You don't get any of our last names yet…" Pieck said as she started to let go of Jonathan but she stumbled.

"Jonathan you're big enough. Carry her." Zeke said looking at Pieck, Pieck looked at Jonathan. Jonathan expected a face of disgust but that was not the case she actually had a smug smirk on her face. Pieck then got onto the back of Jonathan and started to piggy back ride him. Since Jonathan was rather strong he could carry her.

"When can I get free? Sir." Jonathan asked shaking in the rope.

"How's never." Pieck asked looking at Jonathan.

"Hey remember I'm carrying you here…" Jonathan spat back.

"Hey, remember you're our prisoner…" Pieck said. "But thank you."

Jonathan was surprised at her kindness, and how beautiful the woman was. 'I cant fall for three women…' Jonathan thought as he was trying to keep his mind off of Mikasa and Audrey.

"Also shh… I can hear that the cadets are close…" Zeke pulled out a rag, Jonathan was wondering if he was hot but his questions were soon answered as Zeke put the rag in his mouth and that prevented speech.

'Fuck…' Jonathan thought as he figured all he could do is rest, Jonathan sat down and wanted to close his eyes but Pieck put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep now, you can sleep all you want when we get back Shiganshina… or at least to the trees." Pieck said.

Zeke shot Pieck a look, and Pieck knew what she shouldn't have said especially to a prisoner. Meanwhile Mikasa, Audrey and the rest of the cadets were on the all on the wall Rose. "Jonathan!" They all shouted out.

"It's no use…" Audrey said lowering her head. "Even if he could hear us the kidnappers would never ever… let him speak…"

"Don't give your hopes up, we cannot let Jonathan go!" Mikasa shouted. Audrey just looked at her with a evil eye and then looked at the rest of the people.

"It's going to be dark soon…" Erwin stated. "We are entering titan area…"

"We can't just let him go!" Audrey shouted. Levi, Erwin, and Hange all sighed. "You guys aren't doing this now… we just argued about this…"

"Audrey… Jonathan was a good soldier…" Hange said lowering her head, "But we can't go into titan territory… and risk these soldiers you know what happened that one night."

"No…" Audrey said as she lowered her head. "You guys are just lazy!"

Mikasa was speechless as she buried her hands into her face and then tried not to cry, she looked at the silver ring and then cried her eyes out. Armin was probably most saddest as he looked at the book, "I never… got… to say goodbye…" Armin said as tears streamed down his face.

Everyone bowed their heads and the friends of Jonathan cried, as they stood on the wall and looked out over all the chaos. "Mother fucker…" Levi mumbled under his breath as he took a knee.

Everyone's mind was racing as that happened. Down below Jonathan was trying to run, but Pieck was holding him back. "Wait… wait… stay!" Pieck said as she grabbed onto Jonathan with all of her might. Zeke was also helping and yanked Jonathan back.

"Don't be difficult boy…" Zeke said as he held a knife up to his throat, Jonathan saw this and wondered if he got cut this time would he transform. But that was his life on the line it wasn't worth the risk, Pieck saw the eyes of Jonathan as he seemingly gave up.

"Good…" Pieck said.

"Now we wait…." Zeke said smiling down at Jonathan.

Suddenly, the cadets sensed something. They sensed movement, they looked over and saw a hooded figure jumping and then using his ODM gear. "Hey! Cadet!" Erwin shouted looking at the cadet, the hood flew off showing black long hair flying in the wind and when the figure's face turned… Jamie. It was Jamie.

"It's Jamie! Okay, guys you have to catch him!" Erwin shouted.

"I'll get him…" Mikasa said as she chased after Jamie, all of Jonathan's friends seemed to agree with this Armin, Sophia, and Jordan jumped into action to chase Jamie.

Jamie saw this and then continued to speed ahead using the trees to his advantage, he saw multiple titans at the wall as they started chasing him. He figured that would slow some of them down. Jamie smirked as he kept on using his ODM gear, he packed a lot of gas he as planning to use his ODM gear only for this. Mikasa cut down every titan in her way, hacking and slashing through the titans they had their head turned so it wasn't hard at all. Jamie saw this and thought to himself. 'Why the hell are four of them chasing me…' Jamie thought as he kept on moving and gliding through the trees.

"Or that…." Zeke put his hand down, Jonathan just looked at him because he was still right there and would be affected by the transformation. "Don't look at me like that Jonathan, thanks to one of the cadets we can leave through the trees we just can't encounter any titans. Pieck transform… no one will see through the trees."

"Yes ma'am…" Pieck bit herself and then got into the cart titan form, Zeke grabbed Jonathan and then put him onto the cart titan.

"If Reiner fails getting Annie, we won't help them… I had one goal, but they want to interfere and do their own thing…" Zeke scoffed seemingly annoyed. He got onto the back of Pieck along with Jonathan and they started riding through the forest. "They should be going at any second…"

Sasha out of the corner of her eye saw Bertholdt and Reiner talking, and then suddenly Reiner jumped off of the wall. "Reiner!" Sasha said, Bertholdt's face changed from calm to scared as he realized she saw. Everyone looked down to witness Reiner bite himself and then turn into the armored titan. "W-What!"

"What the hell!" Erwin shouted looking behind him only to see the armored titan running for Stohess.

"Mother fucker! Was this all a big trap?" Levi asked looking around, Bertholdt kept his mouth shut and prayed no one realized that he was there.

"He's going for Stohess!" Erwin shouted.

"Why? There are no titans within the walls as we have seen! What is there that…" It hit Hange so hard she was almost lightheaded because of it. "He's going for Annie!"

Bertholdt gulped and no one noticed, but he looked at Reiner as he kept on running and running. "We have to stop that fucker, because if he gets Annie that's now five titans we have to deal with." Levi said.

"Levi! What do you want to do!" Hange asked looking at him.


End file.
